Blood & Love
by Sophie Stevens
Summary: Rose e Scorpius nasceram para se odiar, mas e se pequenos momentos provassem que nem o sangue pode impedir o amor?
1. Nome

**Nome **- _Rose POV_

No momento em que pisei a plataforma nove e três quartos pela primeira vez, o entusiasmo inundou-me por completo. Não é que eu já não estivesse entusiasmada claro, eu já tinha lido _Hogwarts, Uma História _mais de dez vezes, e queria entrar no expresso desde o primeiro momento em que ouvi falar de Hogwarts pela primeira vez, quado era pequena. Lembro-me de o meu pai contar histórias de quando ele, a mãe e o tio Harry estiveram em Hogwarts. Lembro-me também de sonhar com o primeiro dia em que poria os pés naquele sitio mágico que me tem encantado desde sempre. Mas estar _realmente_ prestes a embarcar para lá, era totalmente diferente.

Quase pulei para cima de Albus quando o vi a chegar à plataforma com o resto do clã Potter. Desde de sempre que ele tem sido o meu melhor amigo. Temos fantasiado juntos sobre o dia em que entraríamos em Hogwarts desde que aprendemos a falar.

- Heeey. Calma Rose, vais matar o meu irmão assim. - ouvi James dizer,

Bem, para ele é fácil não é? Ele já está em Hogwarts! Lembro-me de um dia chegar uma carta de James quando estávamos todos a almoçar em casa dos avós Weasleys, onde ele escrevia orgulhosamente que tinha entrado para os Gryffindor.

Soltei Albus sem conseguir tirar o sorriso do rosto.

- Albus, é hoje! - comecei aos pulinhos à volta dele, sem conseguir conter o meu entusiasmo.

Ele riu-se, apesar de parecer ter uma cara preocupada.

- Pois é. E tu já estás com o teu uniforme e tudo!,

Sorri ainda mais, orgulhosa de envergar o meu uniforme.

- Se não fores para os Gryffindor deserdo-te. - ouvi o meu pai dizer - Mas não quero pressionar-te.

Os meus olhos esbugalharam-se de medo, enquanto me virava para encarar o meu pai.

- Ron! - repreendeu a minha mãe.

Ouvi Lily e Hugo rirem-se, mas eu não estava a gostar nada da piada, e começava a ficar realmente preocupada. E se eu não fosse para os Gryffindor? Olhei de relançe para Albus e reparei que ele estava com a mesma cara preocupada que eu.

- Ele não está a falar a sério. - garantiu a minha mãe, e a tia Ginny, mas eu não acreditei muito neles.

Reparei no meu pai a acenar para o tio Harry na direcção oposta à qual eu estava virada.

- Olha quem ele é! - ouvi o meu pai dizer, enquanto me certificava pela milésima vez de que tinha trazido tudo o que era preciso no malão - Então aquele é o pequeno Scorpius.

A ficha caiu no momento em que ouvi o seu nome pela primeira vez. Claro que já tinha ouvido falar dos Malfoys, mais do que uma vez pela minha família, mas também já tinha lido sobre eles em inúmeros livros sobre a segunda guerra de feiticeiros. O que acontece é que eu nunca tinha ouvido o nome do filho deles uma única vez em todos os meus onze anos. Era sempre _o filho dos Malfoys_, ou _a doninha junior_, ou _o loiro oxigenado filho_.

Recusei-me a virar a cabeça para o encarar, afinal o mau pai mandou-me ficar afastada, ter melhores notas do que ele e jamais casar com ele. Isso iria com certeza ser uma tarefa fácil para mim, não era nada de especial para além de ignorar um rapaz entre os muitos que iriam estar em Hogwarts.

Mas tenho de admitir que o nome ficou a boiar muito tempo na minha cabeça.

Tempo até demais.

* * *

><p><em>NA: Pronto, então este é o primeiro de quartenta e dois capítulos por enquanto D: Espero que gostem *-* Tenho grandes expectativas para esta long fic. (: É de notar que não estaria aqui sem a Rafaela, e todo este trabalho e esta fic são dedicados a ela :} Uma das pessoas mais importantes de sempre._

_Então, fiquem bem e eu prometo que vou postar depressa :D _

_Até ao próximo capítulo, e se gostaram, comentem :]_


	2. Olhares

**Olhares **- _Scorpius POV_

- Até logo Scorpius. - ouvi Zabini dizer, para depois desaparecer por entre as estantes dos livros da biblioteca.

Ouvi Madame Prince reclamar com ele, mandando-o calar, e eu ri-me, enquanto via Zabini erguer as mãos como se se rendesse. Tinha um _feeling_ de que mal tinha começado o ano e a biliotecária já nos tinha debaixo de olho para o resto da nossa a vida, e não era só por sermos Slytherins.

Virei-me para voltar a procurar o livro que precisava para o trabalho de poções quando senti que alguém me estava a observar. Olhei para o lado e reparei que uns olhos azuis brilhantes estavam fixados em mim, por cima de um livro gigantesco sobre feitiços. Fixei-os também por momentos que mais pareceram horas. Senti que era capaz de os fixar para sempre, como se um qualquer feitiço segurasse os meus olhos àqueles. Consegui distinguir cerca de seis tons de azul enquanto olhava para eles, e reparei também numas ramificações de castanho que escapariam aos olhares mais superficiais.

Só muito depois consegui perceber a quem pertenciam os olhos. A rapariga tinha cabelos ruivos desarrumados que escondiam parte da sua face, em que os olhos sobressaiam de todo aquele amontoado de vermelho e laranja. Tinha vestido o uniforme de Hogwarts, e ostentava orgulhosamente a gravata de Gryffindor, tal como a maior parte de todos os Weasleys, com excepção do Potter mais novo, que tinha vindo parar aos Slytherin, sabe Merlin como. Era filha de Ron e Hermione Weasley, os conhecidos membros do trio dourado. Ela era Rose Weasley.

Depois a Weasley percebeu que tinha sido apanhada a observar-me e os seus olhos abriram-se ainda mais de espanto ou de vergonha, sabe-se lá, e rapidamente desviou o olhar, escondendo a cara atrás do grande livro de capa rija vermelha debutada que tinha à frente, como se tivesse acabado de cometer um pecado qualquer ou como se tivesse sido apanhada a infringir as _ preciosas_ regras da escola.

Continuei a olhar para ela durante algum tempo, esperando que ela olhasse de novo, mas não o fez. A Weasley não olhou para mim o resto do dia e não o fez durante o resto do ano lectivo, quase como se tivesse a auto-castigar por infringir uma qualquer regra que eu desconhecia.

Mas eu não ia deixar as coisas assim, não depois da Weasley me ter deixado assim tão curioso.

Nem que a curiosidade matasse o gato.

* * *

><p><em>NA: Outro *.* Espero que gostem. Estou a tentar actualizar rapidamente para depois compensar os meses que vou ficar sem escrever nada enquanto for época de testes na escola, então é assim :}_

_Beijinhos grandes a todos os que acompanham a fic. _

_O botão de review não morde :D_


	3. Toque

**Toque **- _Rose POV_

Estávamos de volta a Hogwarts para o nosso segundo ano, e eu não via Scorpius Malfoy desde aquele _trágico _dia na biblioteca. _Literalmente_. Sabe Merlin como, mas consegui manter-me suficientemente afastada do Malfoy para não voltar a sentir-me tentada a olhar, nem que por um segundo, para ele.

Tinha prometido ao mau pai algumas coisas, e eu pretendia cumpri-las. E uma delas era manter-me, a mim e aos meus olhos curiosos, longe do loiro para o resto da vida, se tivesse de ser.

Claro que a minha tarefa acabou por se tornar mais dificil, quando o meu primo e melhor amigo Albus Potter decidiu escolher _precisamente_ o Malfoy para melhor amigo. Tornou-se dificil conciliar o facto de querer estar com o meu melhor amigo, com o facto de não poder aproximar-me do Malfoy, visto que estes tinham o raio do hábito de andar sempre juntos. Sentia que um duelo começava a formar-se entre o lado de mim que já não queria saber das ordens do pai ou mesmo das regas, e o lado _certinho_, que jamais poderia ignorar, sendo eu filha de Hermione Granger.

- Vá lá Rose, ninguém te está a pedir para gostares dele ou qualquer coisa desse género. É só, sei lá. Suportá-lo. Ele não é má pessoa Rosie. - pela milésima vez Albus tentava fazer-me mudar de ideias.

E pela milésima vez eu respondi:

- Al, sabes bem o que o meu pai disse. Não me posso aproximar do Malfoy. Lamento mesmo muito Albus.

Iamos a andar pelo corredor em direcção à aula de História da Magia, uma das poucas que eu e Albus tinhamos juntos, sendo eu Gryffindor e ele um Slytherin. O que básicamente queria dizer que Malfoy também estaria lá. Eu carregava os meus quatro livros junto ao peito, e uma sacola ao ombro, enquanto Albus levava apenas um livro debaixo do braço.

_Típico de um Slytherin claro._ - pensei, revirando os olhos, apesar de saber que Albus sempre seria assim, sendo ele um Slytherin, Ravenclaw, Gryffindor ou mesmo Hufflepuff.

Estava tão atenta a analisar Albus que não reparei no rapaz que corria na minha direcção, e choquei contra ele, cambaleando para trás e deixando a minha pilha de livros cair toda ao chão.

- Ai. - ouvi o outro rapaz resmungar, mas não me dei ao trabalho de olhar para ele.

Tinha os meus olhos fixados no molho de livros que estava espalhado pelo corredor, páginas dobradas e capas amarrotadas. Mordi o meu lábio enquanto corria até eles, esticando a mão para pegar um a um, quando a minha mãe encontrou outra.

Ergui os meus olhos para ver a quem pertenciam e o meu corpo gelou em choque quando percebi que era nem mais nem menos que o rapaz que eu tinha passado o ano inteiro a tentar evitar, e que o destino parecia querer brincar comigo, fazendo-me chocar contra ele no meio do corredor. Pior, eu tinha _tocado_ nele.

Scorpius Malfoy olhou para mim também, mas eu apressei-me a desviar o olhar e a apanhar todos os livros do chão rapidamente, amontoando-os novamente numa pilha e prensando-os contra o peito, já não me interessando no estado em que eles estavam.

- Depois vemo-nos Albus. - disse ao meu primo, depois desatando a correr pelo corredor a fora, que nem Voldemort a fugir de Harry Potter.

E nesse momento a batalha dentro de mim estava rapidamente a ser ganha por um lado que eu nunca pensei que ia ganhar. Afinal, até o destino estava contra mim, não é? E não se pode remar contra o destino.

E nesse momento eu soube que em breve as palavras do meu pai iam ser apenas vagas memórias que não me iam pesar mais na consciência. O meu espírito de Gryffindor estava a vir ao de cima, e com ele, o espírito de quebrar regras.

Afinal, até a filha de Hermione Granger pode cometer algumas loucuras, não é?


	4. Palavras

**Palavras **- _Scorpius POV_

Claro que eu sabia porque é que a Weasley não me dirigia a palavra. Também sabia porque é que ela nem sequer chegava perto de mim, e a razão era muito simples e estava à vista que todos os que quisessem ver: eu era um Malfoy, e ela era uma Weasley. E isso era razão suficiente para não querermos nem olhar para a cara um do outro, quanto mais falar e ser amigos.

Essa era a regra: Malfoys não se dão com Weasleys. E ponto final. Tinha sido assim durante gerações e gerações e era assim que _devia_ continuar a ser.

Mas quem disse que eu queria saber de regras?

O sol estava a pôr-se e as aulas já tinham acabado. Eu estava a caminhar para o salão comum dos Slytherin, como fazia todos os dias para ir guardar os livros antes de ir jantar com Albus e o resto das outras equipas do grande salão. Quando me estava a aproximar da entrada para as masmorras dei de cara com Albus Potter e nem mais nem menos que Rose Weasley, a rapariga que ultimamente teimava em não sair da minha cabeça, sabe-se lá porquê.

A Weasley estava a despedir-se do primo, e este desapareceu para dentro das masmorras no mesmo momento em que ela se virou e deu de caras comigo, ficando com uma cara muito parecida comigo: espanto e talvez pânico também. Ela começou a andar na minha direcção e eu pensei que ela fosse passar por mim sem me dirigir a palavra, tal como já fizera tantas vezes, e tal como era _suposto_ fazer.

Mas não o fez.

A Weasley parou à minha frente e os olhos castanhos dela encontraram os meus como naquele dia na bilioteca, só que desta vez ela não parecia preocupada de estar a infringir regras por ela estipuladas. Na verdade, parecia até bastante despreocupada e notei um brilho no olhar dela que me senti frustrado por não conseguir decifrar. Ela estendeu-me a mão cautelosamente, como se tivesse ainda medo que eu a fosse morder ou arrancar-lhe a mão de qualquer outra maneira.

- Olá, eu acho que ainda não me apresentei devidamente. O meu nome é Rose Weasley. Eu sou prima do Albus, acho que deves saber. - disse ela, com uma voz melodiosa que eu não me podia gabar de ter ouvido antes. Era quase similar a uma vella, mesmo sabendo que ela não descendia de nenhuma.

- Scorpius Malfoy. - disse, estendendo também a mão e apertando a frágil e pequena mão que ela me oferecia - Prazer.

Largamos depois as mãos e ela pareceu contente aos meus olhos.

- Vê-mo-nos por aí então. É bom conhecer-te.

E depois ela passou por mim e eu avancei para a entrada das masmorras, olhando uma só vez para trás, para me certificar que a Weasley estava mesmo ali, e que aquilo não fora qualquer tipo de sonho esquisito ou aparição. Abri um sorriso enorme quando percebi que as regras existiam, sim. Mas eu não queria saber delas.

E pelos vistos, a Weasley também não.

* * *

><p>NA: Hello people *-* Eu estava ansiosa por postar um capítulo novo, não consegui resistir D: portanto aqui está :D Espero que gostem. Obrigada por todos os reviews até agora e a todas as pessoas que acompanham a fic e que acreditam que é alguma coisa de jeito :3

Beijos enormes e muito obrigada a todos, até a vocês, que lêem as palavras que eu escrevo sem comentar. :) Obrigado por continuarem aí.

Até ao próximo :DD


	5. Sorriso

**Sorriso - **_Rose POV_

Eu, Rose Weasley, tomei a decisão de não voltar a ignorar Scorpius Malfoy e com isso quebrar pela primeira vez uma promessa que tinha feito ao meu pai. E eu devia estar a sentir-me _extremamente_ culpada, e a ter um peso _enorme_ na consciência. E o que me estava a fazer realmente confusão era não estar a sentir nem a culpa, nem o peso na consciência.

Era sábado à tarde, e eu planeava estudar todo o fim-de-semana para os exames que se começavam a aproximar. Mas para variar, o meu primo e Scorpius arrastaram-me do Grande Salão para os jardins, impedindo qualquer tentativa de fuga da minha parte para o salão comum dos Gryffindor, onde poderia ter algum descanso e alguma paz.

- Vá lá Rose, tu sabes tão bem como nós que não te apetecia ir estudar num sábado tão bonito como este de qualquer maneira! - respondeu Albus aos meus protestos, e eu lancei-lhe um olhar de ódio.

- Fala por _ti_. Eu cá estaria extremamente feliz a estudar na torre dos Gryffindor. - respondi-lhe, ao que Albus deitou-me a língua de fora.

Acabámos por nos sentar perto de uma árvore, que fazia sombra para o relvado, enquanto observávamos o lago que estava como sempre calmo, apesar de sabermos que não era tanto assim por dentro, visto que passámos as nossas vidas a ouvir as histórias de como o tio Harry participou no grande torneio que se realizou em Hogwarts, à tanto tempo atrás.

Encostámos todos a cabeça ao grande tronco da árvore, apenas aproveitando o tempo livre enquanto a brisa batia ao de leve nas nossas caras. Passado algum tempo olhei de esgueira para Albus, e vi que ele estava de olhos fechados e a respirar pesadamente.

- O sacana adormeceu! - exclamei, dando alguns socos no ombro do meu primo, tentando fazê-lo acordar de alguma maneira, gesto que ele respondeu com um ronco.

- Acho que não o vais conseguir acordar tão facilmente. Normalmente eu tenho de lhe atirar um copo de água gelada todas as manhãs para o fazer saltar da cama. - ouvi Scorpius dizer.

Desistindo da tarefa de acordar o meu primo eu olhei para Scorpius, que tinha um sorriso na cara, quase como se achasse graça a minha tentativa frustrada de acordar Albus. Apercebi-me de que Scorpius estava ao Sol, ao contrário de mim e de Albus. Reparei que os olhos deve ganhavam uma tonalidade quando reflectiam a luz. Deixavam de ser cinzentos para parecerem um diamante a brilhar à luz do Sol. Reparei também que o cabelo dele, que estava penteado na medida do perfeito, normalmente tão loiro, ganhava um tom dourado brilhante. Os meus olhos descaíram para os seus lábios e eu tive de morder a minha bochecha para não pensar em coisas que não devia.

Sorri-lhe também, e sorri-lhe o mais genuinamente que consegui.

Sim, ter-me tornado amiga de Scorpius Malfoy foi sem dúvida o melhor erro que já fiz na minha vida.

* * *

><p><em>NA: Olááá *-* O que é que eu ei de dizer para além de dar um ENORME obrigada a todos aqueles que puseram a história nos favoritos ou nos alertas. Não sei se alguma vez saberão o quão grata eu estou por acompanharem a minha fic e por gostarem do que eu escrevo, é realmente um grande prazer ter leitores como vocês *-*_

_Para todos os que comentaram: Rafaela, Leniita, Baah, Lina, Kiki e Jacih, muito obrigada por se darem ao trabalho, a sério *-* Ler os vossos reviews é uma inspiração enorme, e dá-me uma felicidade muito grande saber o que vocês pensam e saber que me continuam a aturar e às minhas escritas :3_

_Espero nunca vos decepcionar. E espero que continuem a gostar. _

_Beijinhos enormes, GIGANTES do tamanho do Universo para todos. *-* Até ao próximo minha gente s2_


	6. Gritos

**Gritos - **_ Scorpius POV_

Tudo estava a correr espantosamente bem. Albus e eu tinhamos conseguido boas notas no final do segundo ano e conseguimos convencer os nossos pais a deixarem-nos passar as férias juntos, Rose e eu tinhamo-nos tornado melhores amigos, e ainda não tinhamos tido nenhuma discussão. A questão aqui, é que estava tudo bem. E quando as coisas correm muito bem, há sempre que desconfiar do que está para vir.

O nosso terceiro ano tinha começado à um mês e pouco, e qualquer coisa tinha mudado. Chamem-lhe hormonas, ou fase de adolescência, ou qualquer coisa do género. Parecia que toda a gente estava a ficar doida. Albus tinha tido uma discussão com Alice Longbotoom, a rapariga que ele gostava à algum tempo, apesar de ela só o ver como amigo. Alice tinha andado aos beijos com Alex Zabini no armário das vassouras, que por seu lado a andava a trair com Tiara Parkinson. Rose tem andado stressada, como se estivesse num daqueles tempos dificeis das mulheres, Albus e eu não temos falado muito, Joane, uma Ravenclaw que ficava ao meu lado em Feitiços tinha começado a atirar-se a mim a forte e feio. Eu tenho andado de mau humor por uma qualquer razão que eu próprio desconhecia e Rose tem andado mais insuportável do que o normal. Toda a gente estava a dar em louco e ninguém sabia muito bem porquê.

E claro, isso tinha de causar problemas a mim e à Rose.

Estávamos a andar pelo corredor numa hora de almoço e Rose estava empolgada porque ia fazer um trabalho qualquer de poções com um tal de Jonathan Stalmer, tardum rapaz que eu não conhecia de lado nenhum e por qualquer razão desconhecida já odiava.

- Eu combinei com ele no sábado à tarde, sabes, porque fica mais fácil para nós os dois... - por momentos o tempo parou e eu parei no meio do corredor com a sobrancelha erguida.

Rose só reparou que eu havia parado uns passos mais à frente.

- Scorpius? - perguntou ela, caminhando até mim.

- Sábado? - perguntei eu, com os dentes cerrados.

- Sim, sábado. Qual é o problema?

- Sábado é a nossa primeira visita a Hogsmead. Nós tínhamos combinado ir com o Albus ao Três Vassouras e ir ao Zonko's. - relembrei-a.

Os seus olhos abriram-se em compreensão, e depois ela ficou pensativa por um bocado, antes de responder:

- Bem, vocês podem ir os dois e eu depois vou lá ter se tiver tempo, afinal, ninguém vai morrer por eu faltar a uma visita a Hogsmead. - ela encolheu os ombros, desvalorizando o assunto.

- _Ninguém vai morrer_? Tu combinaste connosco à séculos e agora vais desmarcar para ir ter com um Ravenclaw qualquer? - protestei, erguendo os braços, exasperado.

- Scorpius, ele não é um _Ravenclaw qualquer_, está bem? E para além disso é _só _uma visita a Hogsmead!

- _Só uma visita_? Tu estás a ouvir o que tu estás a dizer Weasley? Estás a trocar os teus melhores amigos por um idiota qualquer! - gritei, e ela retraiu-se quando a chemei Weasley.

- Pára de ser criança _Malfoy_! É só uma viajem idiota, que acontece todos os malditos fins de semana, por Merlin. - gritou ela também - És tu quem está a ser idiota no meio disto tudo, não percebes?

- Então vai, Weasley. Como se eu me importasse. Vai ter com o Stalmer, porque ele deve ser o único a conseguir aturar-te, chata e arrogante como tu és! - girtei ainda mais alto, sem perceber que haviam pessoas a começar a parar no meio do corredor a olhar para nós os dois.

Claro que eu não medi as palavras, raios. Estávamos no meio de uma discussão irracional sobre coisas parvas, o que poderia eu fazer?

Ela abriu a boca para voltar a gritar comigo, mas voltou a fechá-la e foi aí que eu percebi o impacto que as minhas palavras tinham causado nela. Senti-a respirar fundo e dar uns passos para trás.

- Então é isso que pensas de mim, não é Malfoy? - perguntou ela, a voz calma e a tremer - Ainda bem que sei agora, é melhor tarde do que nunca não é?

Eu abri a boca para me desculpar, a sério que sim, mas ela não me deu tempo. Virou-me as costas e começou a afastar-se, passando pelo meio da multidão que nos estava a observar.

- Weasley! - chamei-a, enquanto ia atrás dela, mas quando virou a esquina ela começou a correr e eu perdi-a por entre os corredores.

- Weasley! Weasley! ROSE! - chamei-a, mas não obtive resposta.

Cerrei o punho e bati na parede com força, e a outra mão passei-a no cabelo despenteado.

Eu tinha perdido a minha Weasley. Em todos os sentidos que essa frase pudesse ter.

* * *

><p><em>NA: Olá leitores maravilhosos *-* Bom, esta fic já estava a precisar de uma brigazinha, não é? Bem, aqui está ela. _

_Sou só eu que fiquei com pena dos dois no final? :$ Tadiiinhos. _

_**Rafaela**: Obrigada por todos os reviews e ainda bem que estás a gostar, a sério. :} Como sempre já sabes que a tua opinião é muito importante para mim, bem como todos os teus reviews. Beijos enormes fofa._

_**Leniita**: Heey *-* Sempre a acompanhar-me não é? Como é que alguma vez te ei de agradecer por me aturares? D: Obrigada por todos os minutos perdidos a leres as histórias, a deixares review w muito obrigada por gostares daquilo que escrevo. Acho que nunca hás de perceber o quão grata estou por ter uma leitora tão fantástica quanto tu. :$_

_**Baah**: Ainda bem que vaia acompanhar flor *-* Espero que continue a gostar :D_

_**Lina Prongs**: Hahaha, muito obrigada por todos os reviews e ainda bem que está gostando :D Beijo enorme para você :]_

_**Kiki**: Obrigada *.* Eu não vou desistir de postar, pode acreditar :D Beijos gigantes._

_**Jacih**: Oiiii amoooor *-* Ainda bem que tá seguindo, é de leitoras liiindas como você que os escritores precisam :D Abraço enorme._

_Para todos os que têm posto a história nos alertas e nos favoritos um enorme abraço também ;D Espero que continuem por aí. Até ao próximo gente :DD_


	7. Desculpas

**Desculpas - **_ Rose POV_

Faz neste preciso momento uma semana desde a última vez que Scorpius e eu falámos. Não por falta de tentativas dele, claro. Eu vejo o seu olhar à procura do meu em todas as aulas que temos juntos, ou mesmo durante os almoços e os jantares. Vejo-o a correr atrás de mim nos corredores e a chamar o meu nome, mas eu não paro nem olho para trás. Nunca. Tranco-me num armário de vassouras e espero que ele passe e quando vejo que o caminho está livre destranco a porta e sigo o caminho contrário ao dele. Ultimamente tenho ido sempre almoçar ou jantar mais cedo ou então mais tarde, evitando ao máximo partilhar o mesmo espaço com ele.

Mas à noite, quando as luzes se apagam e ninguém me pode ver, as lágrimas vêem-me aos olhos, eu eu tiro a máscara de _eu não quero saber_ que uso todos os dias. Não sei bem ainda porque é que choro. Talvez pelas saudades de um dos meus melhores amigos, talvez por causa das palavras que eu nunca pensei saírem da boca dele, talvez pelo medo que elas sejam verdade.

- Rose! Rose, espera! - oiço alguém chamar e sei instintivamente quem é antes sequer do meu cérebro processar a informação.

Começo a correr com os livros apertados contra o peito, virando à esquerda na primeira esquina, enquanto oiço Scorpius aproximar-se mais e mais, a correr e a chamar por mim. Suspiro de alívio quando avisto um armário de vassouras. Abro a porta repentinamente e entro lá para dentro, fechando a porta atrás de mim e fazendo o minimo de barulho possível, enquanto oiço os passos de Scorpius abrandarem ao perceber que me perdeu. Depois oiço os passos dele afastarem-se e espero mais aguns minutos até ter a certeza que ele está fora do meu alcance.

Destranco a porta e abro-a calmamente com um suspiro, e quando me volto solto o maior grito da minha vida quando vejo Scorpius mesmo à minha frente. Antes de poder reagir ou fugir dali para fora ele abre a porta do armário de onde eu tinha acabado de sair e empurra-me para dentro, entrando logo a seguir a mim, trancando a porta e encostando-se, impedindo qualquer tentativa de fuga que eu pudesse ter em mente.

Ficamos algum tempo em silêncio, apenas a ouvir o som das nossas respirações aceleradas e a sentir a tensão a pairar no ar.

- Já é tempo de falarmos, não? - diz Scorpius, mas eu não respondo, nem olho para ele.

O meu olhar está fixo num ponto vazio do chão, e a minha boca está fechada. Ele parece reparar nisto porque se afasta da porta e ajoelha-se à minha frente, tapando o ponto que eu estava a fixar e obrigando-me a olhar para ele.

- Rose, desculpa. - a voz dele está calma, mas ele parece estar quase a implorar.

Eu mordo o lábio até fazer sangue.

- Rose, eu juro que não queria dizer nada daquilo, eu só estava chateado, só isso. - diz ele, enquanto me segura nos braços, como se tentasse fazer uma ligação qualquer comigo para que eu percebesse melhor o que ele estava a tentar dizer-me.

Fez-se silêncio durante uns tempos e depois eu oiço as palavras a saírem da minha boca, antes mesmo de as poder impedir, e oiço a minha voz fraca e a tremer:

- Então não me achas chata e arrogante?

E é então, nesse preciso segundo, que eu percebo porque é que ando a chorar à noite. Não é pelo facto de ele me ter dito aquilo, exactamente à uma semana atrás, nem mesmo por temer que elas sejam verdade. O que eu tenho medo é que ele realmente pense aquilo de mim.

Ele sorri torto para mim, percebendo que eu já tinha desistido.

- Acho. Mas isso não quer dizer que não goste de ti assim.

Eu sorrio e os músculos dóiem-me e eu tento relembrar-me à quanto tempo é que eu não sorrio, mas isso não importa agora. Eu tenho-o de volta. Eu tenho o meu Scorpius de volta, e isso é tudo o que interessa.

* * *

><p><em>NA: Bem, o que acharam? Espero que não esteja uma grande borrada :$ Beijos enormes a todos vocês :D_


	8. Risos

**Risos **- _Scorpius POV_

- Eu não acredito que estou a fazer isto por ti Scorpius Malfoy! - oiço Rose reclamar e eu rio apenas.

- Calma Weasley, é só uma aula, melhor, é a aula mais chata de sempre! - digo com um sorriso torto no rosto.

Era uma sexta-feira de primavera, mas com o calor que está mais podia ser verão. Eu estava a puxar a Rose por uma braço pelos campos de Hogwarts até perto do lago, depois de a convencer, melhor, _obrigar_ a faltar à aula de História da Magia. Albus não tinha alinhado nos nossos planos, afirmando que o pai o ia matar se ele faltasse a mais aulas, mas eu sabia que aquilo era uma grande mentira. O que Albus queria era sentar-se ao lado da Annie Carter, a Gryffindor que se sentava quase todas as aulas ao lado da Rose, e agora que ela estava fora do jogo, Albus ia aproveitar para tentar a sua sorte com a rapariga.

Paro perto do lago e viro-me para a Rose.

- Vais ver que isto vai valer a pena. - garanto-lhe, e ela revira os olhos azuis.

- Espero bem que sim Scorpius, eu ainda não tenho a certeza se não deveria voltar a correr para a aula e dar ao professor uma desculpa qualquer para o meu atraso. - diz ela, mas eu sei que ela não vai voltar.

- Então vai. - digo-lhe, e ergo o sobrolho, desafiadoramente.

Ela levanta o queixo, e presenteia-me com a sua cara de menina sabichona.

- Ai pois vou!

Ela vira-me as costas e começa a andar em direcção ao castelo, e eu corro atrás dela. Rose começa a correr quando percebe que estou atrás dela, mas eu corro mais do que ela e depressa a apanho, deitando os dois ao chão, ela por baixo, em contacto com a relva e eu por cima. E depois, do nada, Rose começa a rir e percebo que é a primeira vez que a oiço rir. E desde o primeiro segundo que fico encantado pelo som, como se fossem sinos, todos juntos a tocarem ao mesmo tempo uma melodia nova. No momento seguinte também eu começo a rir, contagiado pelo riso dela. Depois paro e fico a olhar apenas para ela.

Os cabelos ruivos estão espalhados pela relva, criando uma espécie de aura em volta dela, os olhos azuis estão brilhantes, os lábios abertos num enorme sorriso em que mostra os dentes brancos e perfeitos. Reparo também nas pequenas sardas que ela tem nas bochechas e tento resistir à tentação de as contar ou de lhe tocar. Ela tem apenas uma camisa branca vestida, com as mangas arregaçadas até ao cotovelo e presa na saia cinzenta escura, a gravata dos Gryffindor, dourada e vermelha, sobressaia na camisa branca.

Ela olha para o lado e o sorriso desaparece e retira um braço de debaixo de mim e aponta em direcção ao lago.

- Olha! - diz ela, e eu olho na direcção que ela aponta.

O Sol está de um tom alaranjado e põe-se lentamente no horizonte, tocando na água e fundindo-se com ela. O lago apresenta um reflexo quase perfeito do Sol que agora se põe, e que espalha a sua luz agora já fraca pelos campos.

- É lindo. - oiço-a murmurar suavemente, com um sorriso nos lábios, sem fazer qualquer esforço por sair debaixo de mim e eu não faço qualquer esforço por sair de cima dela.

- Eu disse que valia a pena faltar. Não se pode morrer sem ver uma coisa destas. - digo, com um sorriso também.

E ficamos assim a ver o pôr-do-sol até ele desaparecer por completo por detrás do lago. Depois ela olha para mim com um sorriso enorme e eu retribuo o sorriso.

- Tens razão, vale a pena.

E fico sem saber se ela fala do pôr-do-sol, de ficar comigo ou de faltar às aulas, mas não me importo. A única coisa que passa pela minha cabeça é que tenho de voltar a fazer isto, tenho de voltar a mostrar à Weasley o que ela anda a perder por se enfiar na torre dos Gryffindor todos os dias para estudar. Tenho de lhe mostrar o que ela anda a perder cá fora. E mais que tudo, tenho de a fazer voltar a rir. Nem que seja mais uma vez.

* * *

><p><em>NA: Espero que gostem *-* Os capitulos a partir de agora são os meus favoritos. Obrigada a todos que acompanham, vocês são os melhores followers de sempre s2 Beijoos. _


	9. Convite

**Convite - **_ Rose POV_

Entrei no Grande Salão acompanhada pela Annie e o meu olhar voou instantaneamente para a mesa dos Slytherin. Lá estavam eles, Scorpius e Albus, com alguns outros rapazes que eu conhecia apenas de nome ou de vista, e outros que não conhecia de todo. Os seus olhares encontraram o meu e ambos sorriram, eu sorri de volta. Encaminhei-me depois para a mesa dos Gryffindor.

Era inicio de Outubro, o meu quarto Outubro em Hogwarts, e eram nove da manhã de um sábado. O salãoe estava quase vazio, quase ninguém acordava cedo aos fins-de-semana, aproveitando para dormir um pouco mais para recuperar os dias em que tinham de acordar às sete da manhã para ir para as aulas. Estranhei que Albus e Scorpius estivessem de pé a estas horas, mas logo me esqueci disso.

Sentei-me ao lado da Johanna e em frente à Abbie.

- Bom-dia. - disse, interrompendo a conversa que estava instalada na mesa.

- Bom-dia. - responderam várias vozes vindas de todos os sítios de mesa.

Reparei que todas as mesas pareciam estar divididas da mesma fora que a nossa: rapazes num canto e raparigas noutro. Franzi a testa sem perceber bem o que se estava a passar para estarem todos a agir tão estranhamente até que oiço parte da conversa que passa pela mesa:

- Estás a brincar? O Mellynar convidou-te? Oh Merlin! Que fofo!

De repente lembro-me que este ano vai haver um baile e levo a mão à testa. _Como é que me fui esquecer de uma coisa destas? _De repente tudo faz sentido, pessoas a acordarem mais cedo, rapazes e raparigas sentados em lugares opostos, Albus e Scorpius acordados a esta hora num Sábado. Reviro os olhos, claro, eles têm de apanhar as melhores raparigas, se não vão acabar por ir com raparigas menos atraentes, o que seria uma grande facada no seu ego. Suspiro pesadamente.

- Já arranjaste par? - pergunta-me a Johanna e eu abano a cabeça.

- Não. Ainda nem sequer tinha pensado muito nisso. - mentira, a verdade é que eu me tinha esquecido completamente do anúncio que a directora McGonagall tinha feito ontem ao jantar.

- Bem, eu se fosse a ti começava a pensar com quem queres ir. - diz-me a Abbie.

Vem-me logo à cabeça Albus, mas depois penso que seria demasiado idiota ir com o próprio primo ao baile, depois penso no Scorpius e a dúvida instala-se na minha cabeça. Será que ele gostava de ir comigo? Ou será que já está de olha numa dessas raparigas populares que andam sempre atrás dele? Será que ele sequer pensou na probabilidade de ir comigo? Depois tento pensar em outras pessoas, mas o rosto de Scorpius vem-me sempre à cabeça, fazendo-me perder o rumo aos meus pensamentos.

- Hm, acho que há alguém que já se decidiu. - oiço alguém, não sei quem, murmurar, e o meu olhar ergue-se para ver um Scorpius decidido erguer-se do banco da mesa dos Slytherin e começar a andar na direcção das mesas das outras equipas.

Os meus olhos arregalam-se e eu começo a pensar em quem poderá ele ir convidar, depois começo a pedir a Merlin que essa rapariga não aceite e começo a ficar nervosa, sabe-se lá porquê. Afinal, eu e o Scorpius eramos só amigos. Talvez melhores amigos, mas amigos. Porque raio é que eu havia de ter algum problema com o facto de ele convidar outra rapariga?

Ele passou pela mesa Ravenclaw, depois pela dos Hufflepuff e eu percebi que ele se estava a dirigir à mesa dos Gryffindor. Por Melin, e se ele viesse convidar a Abbie? Ou a Johanna? Como é que eu ia reagir? Começei a preparar a minha cara de _não quero saber_ quando percebi que o Scorpius estava a olhar directamente para _mim_.

Antes de conseguir sequer reagir ele já estava a pedir licença à Johanna e a sentar-se ao meu lado, virado para mim.

- Hey, parece que uma pessoa já nem se pode levantar para cumprimentar uma amiga que toda a gente começa a pensar em coisas. - diz ele, com um sorriso matreiro, e todos os olhares que estavam postos em nós desviam-se, desapontados.

Eu não respondo. Acho que perdi a minha voz, na verdade, porque não consigo arranjar maneira de abrir a boca e gracejar com a situação como ele fez. Não sei se deva ficar feliz porque ele não convidou nenhuma rapariga, ou se ei de ficar triste porque ele não me veio convidar. Triste? Quer dizer, não é como se eu quisesse que ele me convidasse...

- Por acaso já tens par? - pergunta-me, agora o sorriso matreiro desapareceu, e ele está a murmurar, quase sem mexer os lábios.

Não sei como, mas sou capaz de murmurar também.

- Não.

Ele parece sorrir com esta resposta, quase como se estivesse mesmo à espera dela.

- Por acaso não queres ir comigo?

O meu estômago dá uma pirueta completa e o meu coração deve chegar aos mil batimentos por segundo. Scorpius Malfoy, que consta ter mil e quinhentas raparigas mais bonitas do que eu atrás dele, decidiu convidar-me a _mim_. A _mim_ e não a uma dessas que por aí andam que dariam um braço ou uma perna só para sair com ele. Um sorriso enorme ilumina-me a cara e todos os rostos que me apareceram na mente mais cedo desaparecem como se nunca lá estivessem lá estado.

- Claro.

Ele sorri também e sinto que os olhares da multidão voltaram a estar pousados em nós mas eu não me importo. Na verdade, eles podem olhar o que quiserem, mas quem vai ao baile com Scorpius Malfoy sou eu, e não eles.

Engulam esta, idiotas.

* * *

><p><em>NA: Oii *-* Eu fico mesmo feliz quando me dizem que estão a adorar a fic, porque eu já ando a planear isto à algum tempo e estava com imensa vontade de a escrever e de a fazer valer alguma coisa. Fico **mesmo, mesmo** feliz por gostarem também :D_

_Obrigado a todos os que seguem, metem nos favoritos, nos alertam e os que comentam. Obrigados infinitos a todos vocês *-*_

_E claro, o um beijo gigante a todos também :] Até ao próximo._


	10. Abraço

**Abraço**_ - Scorpius POV_

Os meus dedos fecham-se em volta da pequena bola dourada e a multidão entra em delírio. A única coisa que eu consigo ouvir são os gritos das pessoas à minha volta: nas bancadas, no campo, no ar. Eu aterro no chão relvado e desço da vassoura e sou envolvido pelo braços dos meus colegas. Vejo ao longe a equipa dos Ravenclaw aterrarem afastados de nós, cabisbaixos.

Albus vem ter comigo e dá-me um grade abraço, congratulando-me. Albus, ao contrário do pai, era um chaser. Ele dizia que tinha saído à parte da mãe. Já eu tinha ficado miraculosamente com o lugar de seeker, e pelos vistos tenho-me saido melhor que o meu pai. Olho para as bancadas e vejo o meu pai lá, ao pé da minha mãe. Vejo também os Potters e os Weasleys na mesma bancada.

Tento soltar-me da multidão e procuro a única pessoa que queria realmente ver. A Rose veio ter comigo aos balneários antes do jogo.

_- Vence por mim, vences? Esses idiotas conseguiram vencer-nos no último jogo, e estou farta de ver o Coin a sorrir. - disse ela, com um sorriso nos lábios._

_- Claro que venço, como se alguém conseguisse vencer-me em Quidditch, Weasley. - disse, num tom de voz superior enquanto ela revirava os olhos e deixava o balneário._

E no meio da multidão consigo vê-la, os seus cabelos ruivos atirados para trás enquanto ela abre espaço por entre a multidão e corre na minha direcção. Ela enverga um cachecol verde e prateado. Pensei ao principio que ela fosse abraçar o primo, como fazia sempre, mas os olhos dela procuravam outra pessoa. Foi então que os olhos dela encontraram os meus e ela começa a correr ainda mais depressa, derrubando a multidão à passagem.

E depois, inesperadamente, ela cobre a ultima distância que nos separa e atira-se para mim num abraço apertado.

- Ganhaste Scorpius! Ganhaste mesmo! - grita ela ao meu ouvido.

Largo a vassoura no chão, sem me importar minimamente com ela e agarro a Rose, com força, colando os nossos corpos o mais possível num abraço apertado.

- Por ti. - digo.

Ela presenteia-me com um dos seus sorrisos e sei que ela sabe que é verdade. Que eu ganhei por ela.

_Sempre_ por ela.


	11. Dança

**Dança**_ - Rose POV_

Ele estava lindo. Não consigo arranjar outra maneira de descrever Scorpius Malfoy no momento em que os meus olhos o encontraram, no fim da grande escadaria, quase à entrada para o Grande Salão. Ele tem vestido um fato de cerimónia preto, com uma camisa branca por baixo com a gola um pouco desapertada. O cabelo está arranjado, mais ainda do que o normal e os olhos cinzentos procuram alguém pelo meio da multidão. Ele repara em mim um segundo depois de eu o ver e ele parece não ter qualquer reacção.

Bem, eu esperava ao menos um sorriso, um _estás linda_ ainda que fosse mentira. Estaria assim tão mal?

Os olhos de Scorpius estão pousados em mim à mais de um minuto e eu não me atrevo a mexer, consigo ainda ponderar dar meia volta e fechar-me no meu dormitório o resto da noite, mas quando eu estou prestes a pôr a minha ideia em prática Scorpius sorri. Não daqueles sorrisos trocistas que ele faz quando está com o Albus e o Zabini e está a fazer troça de primeiros anos, nem aquele que ele dá aos professores, mais como graxa do que como qualquer outra coisa, e também não é aquele sorriso que ele ofereçe às raparigas que passam a vida atrás dele. Não. Aquele é um sorriso diferente que eu reparo que ele guarda só para mim. Aquele é o meu sorriso, aquele que ele põe quando me vê chegar, ou quando me abraça, ou quando eu digo alguma piada sem qualquer graça.

E eu não consigo fazer outra coisa para além de corar até à raiz dos cabelos e sorrir também.

Começo a descer as restantes escadarias e agradeço mentalmente à Lily por me ter ensinado a andar de saltos altos à uns anos atrás. Eu sei, _como raio é que uma miúda mais nova do que eu sabe andar de saltos melhor do que eu?_ Também não sei. Mas ela não é uma miúda qualquer... Ela é a Lily. E isso talvez possa explicar tudo, porque a Lily é tudo, menos uma rapariga normal. Foi ela que me maquilhou, convém dizer, e ela fez um fantástico trabalho. Não me lembro de alguma vez estar tão bonita como estou hoje. Passo atrás de passo, desço as escadas sem tirar os olhos de Scorpius, enquanto reparo que ele me olha dos pés à cabeça. Primeiro os meus sapatos de salto alto prateados, depois o meu vestido azul que me dava até aos joelhos e que condizia com o tom dos meus olhos, pelo que a Lily tinha dito, depois subiu para o meu cabelo, que eu impedi a Lily de apanhar, deixando-a apenas esticá-lo, o que o tornou extremamente grande visto que o meu cabelo é naturalmente encaracolado. Depois Scorpius fitou os meus olhos e não os largou mais.

Quando acabei de descer as escadas ele já estava lá, de braço esticado para mim, uma vertente de cavalheiro que eu não conhecia, e de sorriso nos lábios.

- Ainda bem que te convidei. - diz-me, assim que eu pouso o meu braço no dele.

- Porquê? - pergunto, com o sobrolho erguido, e ele responde-me com um sorriso torto:

- Bem, não é por anda Weasley, mas caso ainda não tenhas reparado és a rapariga mais bonita que aqui está. - e percebo, momentos depois, que esta é a sua maneira de me dizer que estou bonita, e que ele está feliz por me ter convidado.

Sorrio abertamente.

- Também não estás anda mal Malfoy. - retribuo, pura verdade.

Entramos para o Grande Salão e a mudança é evidente. As habituais mesas de madeira e os bancos corridos foram substituídos por mesas brancas redondas com panos brancos por cima, cadeiras brancas, tapetes brancos, candeeiros brancos. Na verdade até parecia estar a nevar em certos pontos do salão. Para além das várias mesas redondas, havia uma mesa igualmente branca comprida para os professores, uma pista de dança, um palco para uma banda que ia lá actuar, e um bar onde as pessoas estavam constantemente a abastecer-se de bebida e de álcool. Se bem que alguns deles já pareciam bêbados ainda o baile não tinha realmente começado, como por exemplo a Parkinson e o Zabini, que pelos vistos tinham vindo ao baile juntos, e tinham-se embebedado juntos igualmente. Não tarda estariam num canto recôndito do salão ou mesmo nos corredores vazios do castelo a beijarem-se como se não houvesse amanhã e sabe-se lá mais o quê.

Eu e o Scorpius vamos pedir duas cervejas amanteigadas, mas vejo-o a olhar de esguelha para o whisky de fogo e sei que antes da noite acabar ele já vai ter álcool no organismo dele. É inevitável. É como se lhe estivesse no sangue. No entanto ele bebe uma cerveja amanteigada comigo, mesmo sem eu lhe pedir. Talvez se queira manter sóbrio nesta noite.

Depois começa a tocar uma música lenta e de repente Scorpius está de pé e a puxar-me para a pista.

- Onde é que vamos? -pergunto, de olhos arregalados.

- Vamos dançar claro. Ou pensavas que ias ficar sentada durante o baile inteiro? - ele vira-me num movimento fluido e no segundo seguinte estou nos braços dele e estamos a dançar ao som da música, como tanto outros pares.

Vejo pelo canto do meu olho Albus e Alice a rirem numa mesa, e espero sinceramente que eles finalmente fiquem juntos. Não muito longe deles está Lily, o meu irmão Hugo, Abbie e Johnathan. Eles estão a fazer uma dança conjunta estranha, mas parecem estar a divertir-se e eu sorrio por dentro. Depois olho para a frente e vejo Scorpius Malfoy a olhar para mim, quase como se me avaliasse, e eu sorrio agora abertamente. Ele sorri de volta e eu penso que também eu estou feliz e também eu estou a divertir-me.

Scorpius puxa-me mais para perto e eu tenho a minha cabeça encostada ao seu peito, ouvindo todas as batidas do seu coração, e percebo que está tão acelerado como o meu. Largo as mãos dele apenas para passar os braços à volta do pescoço dele, enquanto que as mãos dele voam para a minha cintura, quase que num abraço. Não quero que ele me largue ou se que afaste nunca mais. Quero parar o tempo neste preciso momento, e pô-lo no replay quantas vezes eu quiser. Scorpius pressa os seus lábios contra o meu cabelo, num beijo calmo, e depois deixa-se lá ficar.

- Cheiras a baunilha. Cheiras _sempre_ a baunilha. - oiço-o murmurar contra o meu cabelo.

- Algum problema com o cheiro a baunilha? - pergunto, num murmúrio idêntico.

- Adoro baunilha. - diz apenas, e eu sorrio.

E tenho de dizer que dançar com Scorpius é uma das melhores coisas de sempre.

Nesse momento as pessoas desaparecem dentro da minha cabeça. Estamos só eu e ele a dançar ao som da música, o mais próximo possível e percebo que seria feliz assim e logo a seguir percebo uma coisa muito maior e muito mais importante. Percebo os sinais que tenho ignorado durante tanto tempo, talvez por não me permitir sentir uma coisa dessas, talvez porque a palavra _proíbido_ continuava a boiar na minha mente.

O coração acelerado. A sensação de querer estar sempre com ele. A sensação de aperto no estômago sempre que estou com ele. O sorriso que me aparece na cara sempre que oiço sequer falar nele. Os ciúmes. Percebo que no dia em que falei pela primeira vez com Scorpius Malfoy não permiti unicamente que ele se tornasse meu amigo, nem quebrei apenas uma promessa ao meu pai. Permiti que ele entrasse na minha vida numa maneira que nunca imaginei ser possível.

E quando finalmente percebo, fecho os olhos, respiro fundo e penso para mim mesma:

_Eu estou apaixonada pelo Scorpius Malfoy._

* * *

><p><em>NA: Eu sinceramente não consegui esperar mais. Vocês têm MESMO de ler este cap *-* Estou anciosa por saber a vossa reacção._

_**Jacih**: Eu fico muiiiito feliz que gostes da fic *-* Ahaha, eu adorei escrever os últimos dois capítulos também, portanto fico feliz que tenham sido os teus favoritos! :D Um beijo enorme e muito obrigada por comentar e por lêr e por gostar e por isso tudo e muito maaais :D _

_**Leniita W**: *-* Ainda bem que gostaste! Fico feliz que continues a acompanhar e se o mundo fosse cheio de leitoras como tu, bem, eu não me podia queixar :D Beijo enorme. _

_**Rafaela**: O que é que eu te posso dizer para além de te agradecer por continuares a ler as minhas fics e histórias, e por continuares a apoiar-me e a comentar tudo e gostares? Eu sei lá, eu simplesmente adoro-te e espero que saibas isso porque é verdade. E espero que saibas que também és um dos grandes motivos que me leva a escrever. Obrigada por existires e por estares na minha vida, a sério. _

_Obrigada a todos os que põem a história nos favoritos ou nos alertas, vocês nem sabem o quanto isso significa para mim. Um obrigada enorme, como sempre, a vocês todos também. Até ao próximo. :D_


	12. Obrigada

**Obrigada**_ - Scorpius POV_

Era o décimo quinto aniversário da Rose e eu tinha passado o dia inteiro em Hogsmeade à procura do presente que lhe queria oferecer. Mas o problema é que eu não sabia ainda o que lhe queria oferecer.

Passei o tempo a entrar e a sair de lojas sem saber o que comprar. Talvez doces? Um perfume? Uma pena nova? Um livro novo? Estava quase a dar em louco quando encontrei-o e soube que seria perfeito, soube que lhe pertencia antes mesmo de o comprar. Pedi à senhora para o pôr numa caixa bonita e ela fez-me a vontade, ainda que não estivesse muito habituada a fazer embrulhos. Ela pô-lo numa caixa vermelho-vivo com um lado dourado, tal como eu pedi. Consegui de alguma maneira carregar a caixa até aqui.

São onze da noite e a Rose tem estado a festejar com a família e com os amigos. Talvez se esteja a interrogar porque não estou presente, talvez pense que eu me esqueci. Mas não esqueci, e andei o dia todo com este gelo lá fora à procura do presente dela. Estava neste momento à frente do retrato da Dama Gorda, que eu sabia ser a entrada para a Torre dos Gryffindor, à espera que ela chegasse. Já cá estou à mais de meia hora, e estou a rezar a Merlin para que ela se despache.

Oiço uns risos ao longe, e sei que é ela a chegar. Ela vem com a Abbie Finnigan, Alice Longbotoom e outras tantas amigas dela às quais eu já perdi a conta e não faço ideia o nome. Elas vêm a sorrir e a gracejar e a rir, algumas talvez tenham bebido um pouco de whisky de fogo, mas Rose vem no meio delas apenas a sorrir, até ao momento em que ela me vê. Depois o sorriso desaparece e ela posta-se em frente ao retrato da Dama Gorda e à minha frente de braços cruzados.

- Parabéns Weasley. - não sei porquê mas desde a grande discussão que tivemos, agora à dois anos atrás, chamo-lhe sempre Weasley, ou pelo menos a maior parte das vezes... Ela não parece importar-se, porque também me chama Malfoy, retribuindo na mesma moeda, mas ambos sabemos que é puramente afectivo... Ou então quando simplesmente queremos irritar o outro.

- Lembraste-te agora, foi? - pergunta ela, com a voz seca.

- Nós vamos andando Rose, até logo. - oiço as amigas dela dizerem, mas eu não desvio os olhos dela.

- O que queres Malfoy? Lembraste-te agora mesmo que eu fazia anos e decidiste vir aqui remediar o assunto? - volta a perguntar ela, e percebo que ela acha que eu me esqueci.

- Pelo amor de Merlin, Weasley, andei todo o maldito dia em Hogsmeade à procura de uma prenda e é assim que me agradeces?

O olhar dela parece vacilar, sem saber se há de acreditar em mim ou não. Ela descruza os braços, mas não me responde.

- Achas mesmo que me ia esquecer? - murmuro, e vejo os olhos dela tornarem-se brilhantes ao encherem-se de lágrimas.

- Não sei. - responde-me, com sinceridade - O Albus disse-me que te tinha visto sair do castelo com uma Slytherin qualquer... Pensei que... - ela não precisa de terminar a frase porque sei o que é que ela pensou.

Ela pensou que eu estaria em Hogsmead a beijar uma Slytherin qualquer como se o mundo fosse acabar amanhã e sem sequer dar importância ao facto de ela fazer anos hoje.

- Oh, Rose. - eu dou um sorriso torto, e abro os braços.

Não preciso de fazer mais, porque assim que o faço ela anda até mim, cobrindo o espaço que nos separava e fechando os seus braços à volta do meu pescoço, enquanto eu a abraço peça cintura, puxando-a para mim e encostando o meu nariz no seu cabelo. Baunilha. Ela cheira _sempre_ a baunilha. E Merlin sabe o quanto eu _amo_ baunilha.

Passado algum tempo ela afasta-se e eu solto-a relutantemente.

- Não te esqueceste mesmo? - ela volta a perguntar, e eu dou-lhe um sorriso torto, enquanto me baixo, pego no enorme embrulho e o estendo para ela com um sorriso.

- Feliz aniversário.

Ela olha para mim mais uns instantes e depois os seus olhos azuis deixam os meus para se concentrar na enorme caixa vermelha que eu tinha nos braços. Quando ela fez isto, algo lá dentro se mexeu e o olhar dela voltou para mim com uma sobrancelha arqueada.

- Isto não é qualquer tipo de bomba, pois não Malfoy? - pergunta-me ela, trocista.

- Nunca se sabe, Weasley. - respondo, enquanto ela me tira a caixa das mãos e a pousa no chão, tirando o laço dourado e abrindo a tampa.

Meto as mãos nos bolsos no momento em que do meio da caixa aparece uma miniatura de uma bola peluda, mais comummente chamado de gato. Era na maior parte branco, com umas quantas riscas acinzentadas, as patinhas fofinhas - eu não acredito que acabei de pensar isto - são de um rosa claro, tal como as orelhas e o focinho, e os olhos são cinzentos.

- Oh Merlin! - oiço-a murmurar enquanto pega no gatinho e o envolve nos braços - Oh, não é a coisa mais fofa deste mundo? Parece um floco de neve!

Eu dou um sorriso torto, e depois ela olha para mim, e murmura:

- Os olhos, fazem-me lembrar os teus.

Bom, é claro que eu sei. Em parte foi por isso que eu o escolhi. Por algum motivo eu queria que ela se lembrasse de mim, sempre que estivesse com o gato, e parece que resultou.

Encolho os ombros, como se não tivesse reparado nesse facto.

- É lindo. - volta a dizer e eu sorrio-lhe.

- Ainda bem que gostaste. Pelo menos tens companhia quando decidires fechar-te na torre a estudar. - digo-lhe.

- Vou chamar-lhe Snow. Snowflake.

- Encaixa na perfeição.

Depois ela aproxima-se mais de mim e quando dou por ela já está em bicos de pés a encostar os lábios dela à minha bochecha

- Obrigada Scorpius. Pelo gato, e especialmente por não te esqueceres.

Acho que corei, eu acho que realmente corei e estou a rezar a Merlin para que ela não tenha reparado, porque isso ia realmente destruir toda a minha reputação. Mas ela não olha para mim, ela encosta a cabeça no meu ombro e eu auomáticamente passo um braço à volta da cintura dela, fecho os olhos e respiro fundo. Baunilha.

- De nada. - respondo.

Ela cheira _sempre_ a baunilha. E Merlin sabe o quanto eu _amo_ baunilha.

E só Merlin sabe o quanto eu amo esta rapariga.

* * *

><p><em>NA: Hey, hey, hey *-* Está a aqueceeer :D Obrigada a todos os que seguem, espero que tenham gostado, milhões de beijos a todos vocês *.* _

_P.S.: Já alguma vez mencionei o quanto eu amo os vossos reviews? ^^ Curtam a indirecta s2_


	13. Choro

**Choro**_ - Rose POV_

Eu sabia. Eu sempre soube. Assim que a Killan me disse que a McGonagall me queria ver na sala da directora o mais depressa possível eu soube que alguma coisa estava mal. Eu sabia que não tinha feito nada de mal, eu não sou do tipo de rapariga que leva detenções, ou que tira más notas. Raios me partam, eu sou a filha da Hermione Granger. Portanto só havia outra hipótese. Algo tinha acontecido. Algo de muito mau.

E quando eu finalmente ouvi as palavras que sabia que estavam a chegar não consegui responder por muito tempo. Desenvencilhei-me dos braços da minha mãe e do meu pai, que tentavam, em vão, fazer-me crer que tudo ia ficar bem. Mas é claro que não ia! Nada ia ficar bem! Ela tinha morrido, como é que alguma coisa podia ficar bem?

Lembro-me de correr para fora do gabinete da directora, lembro-me de ouvir pessoas chamarem por mim, vagamente, mas eu não parei. Continuei a correr pelos corredores de Hogwarts sem parar, até não ter mais forças para seguir em frente, até não conseguir mais controlar as lágrimas e a energia que me tinha assolado à momentos atrás acabar, e eu encostar-me a uma parede fria de um qualquer corredor deserto.

Deixei-me escorregar pela parede abaixo, até cair completamente no chão. Neste momento as lágrimas já haviam começado a cair e eu não me incomodei a tentar controlá-las. Para quê? Ninguém me estava a ver de qualquer maneira, e duvidava que tivesse assim tanta força para controlar algo tão forte. Envolvi as minhas pernas com os braços e apertei-as fortemente, enquanto as lágrimas continuavam a cair e começava a soluçar violentamente.

Não sei quanto tempo passou, e sinceramente não estou interessada em saber. A minha reserva de lágrimas parece não acabar, e tenho a sensação de que tenho as roupas encharcadas, mas também não me importo. Na verdade, eu não me importo com nada neste momento, até ao momento em que alguém aparece a correr pelo corredor a dentro. Não me dou ao trabalho de olhar para ver quem é, mas com a raiva com que estou neste momento sou capaz de lhe gritar com todas as forças que me restam para se pôr a andar daqui para fora. Não quero ver ninguém, não quero que ninguém me abrace nem me console, não quero sequer ouvir as palavras de ninguém... Ninguém , excepto a pessoa que agora sussurrava o meu nome docemente, como se lhe causasse sofrimento ver-me assim.

- Rose...

Ninguém, excepto Scorpius Malfoy.

Levanto o meu olhar do chão para o olhar, quase implorando para que ele não se vá embora, porque acabo de perceber que é dele de quem preciso neste momento. Não devo estar com bom aspecto, porque a cara já de preocupação dele acentua-se ainda mais e ele corre até mim. Ele parece cansado, consigo reparar nisso. Parece que tem andado a correr... Talvez tenha andado à minha procura. Agora que penso nisso, toda a gente deve andar à minha procura.

Ele senta-se ao meu lado e puxa-me para ele, passando um braço à minha volta, e eu encosto a minha cabeça no seu peito, molhando imediatamente a sua camisa inteira com as minhas lágrimas. Ele parece não se importar.

Mais uma vez arrebento em lágrimas e em soluços, e ele fica apenas ali, passando a mão pelas minhas costas e puxando-me mais para ele. E o que mais me surpreende é que ele não me diz que vai tudo ficar bem, talvez porque ele saiba que não vai. Porque quando alguém morre, não volta mais. Por vezes oiço-o sussurrar o meu nome, mas ele não diz mais nada para além disso, e eu agradeço-lhe, porque eu não quero promessas vãs de que tudo vai correr bem. Raios me partam, a minha avó morreu. A Avó Granger, que sempre esteve lá para mim, que me ensinou a cozinhar sem a ajuda de magia, que me ensinou que a vida sem magia também pode ser boa, que o amor é a maior magia de todas, e para isso ninguém precisa de varinha. Ela foi-se, e não vai mais voltar.

E depois as lágrimas param, porque acho que não tenho mais nada para chorar, mesmo que queira, e fico apenas a soluçar. E depois, quando me parece que se passaram horas, Scorpius leva a sua mão ao meu queixo, e ergue-o, para que eu fite os seus olhos cinzentos.

- Eu estou aqui.

É a única coisa que ele diz, e assim tão simplesmente, é a única coisa que eu preciso. Dele. Ali.

Ele abraça-me mais, como se me quisesse mostrar que não vai a lado nenhum e eu agradeço a Merlin. Eu agradeço a Marlin que o tenha enviado para mim. Porque Scorpius consegue juntar os pequenos pedaços de mim e pô-los juntos de novo, apenas com um abraço. E eu rezo para que ele fique aqui para sempre, porque sinto que se ele alguma vez se for embora, eu vou-me partir outra vez, e dessa vez não restará ninguém para me voltar a juntar.

* * *

><p><em>NA: Oii *-* Tadinha da vóvó Granger :c E tadinha da Rose né. Scorpius muito fofo neste capitulo só para vocês *-* Espero que tenham gostado. Beijos enormes. _


	14. Queda

**Queda**_ - Scorpius POV_

Era o último jogo do ano, e só podia ser Gryffindor contra Slytherin. Os ânimos estavam ao rubro ultimamente, a rivalidade normalmente já existente entre as duas equipas parecia ter-se tornado ainda pior, especialmente no dia antes do jogo.

_- Boa sorte! - disse-me Rose na quarta-feira, e abraçou-me fortemente - E não chores muito quando vos dermos uma abada na sexta. _

_Eu sorri-lhe de lado:_

_- Vamos a ver quem é que vai chorar no fim do jogo, Weasley._

Na quinta-feira e mal lhe consegui por os olhos em cima. Eram os últimos treinos antes do jogo, e estava toda a gente passa da cabeça, literalmente. Este jogo ia decidir quem ia ganhar a taça de Quidditch deste ano, e tinham de ser os Slytherin. Eu daria quase tudo para ganhar aquela taça e esfregá-la na cara da Rose.

O jogo tinha começado à quarenta e cinco minutos e eu andava em alvoroço à procura da snitch enquanto que o Potter mais velho tentava fazer a mesma coisa. Estava a olhar por momentos para a bancada, a ver o meu pai a olhar para mim. Todos os pais estavam lá, e isso incluía os Potters e os Weasleys, o que me deixava ainda mais nervoso em relação a este jogo. O meu pai mal teve tempo de olhar para mim quando a vejo, a poucos metros de mim. Dou um avanço brusco à minha vassoura e voo em direcção a ela, oiço o Potter mesmo atrás de mim e dou ainda mais impulso. A snitch voa à nossa frente, e todos têm os olhos postos em nós até que a multidão a faz um 'OHH' em conjunto, e eu oiço um _baque _a poucos metros de mim.

Quando olho na mesma direcção que a multidão vejo algo que nunca pensei ver em todos os meus anos de vida. A cena é aterradora de mais e eu não tenho tempo para pensar. O Trappman, beater dos Slytherin tem o bastão erguido, e sei que ele acabou de mandar uma bludger em direcção a alguém. Sei também automaticamente que essa pessoa, fosse quem fosse, não se encontraria em bom estado neste momento. Mas antes de eu sequer ter tempo para sorrir, vejo quem é que o Trappman atingiu.

E é no momento em que eu vejo aquilo a passar-se mesmo à frente do meu nariz, que eu percebo que há pelo menos uma coisa que eu não trocaria por aquela taça.

Guino a minha vassoura bruscamente e antes de ter tempo sequer para pensar estou a voar ainda mais rapidamente, mas não em direcção da snitch. O estádio está silencioso, eu percebo que eles estão completamente em choque. Mas eu não quero saber, pelo menos não agora.

E ela continua a cair. Mas eu consigo-a agarrar, a uns cinco metros do chão puxo-a do ar com um dos meus braços que a envolve rapidamente, puxando-a para perto de mim, enquanto a outra mão guia a vassoura até ao chão. Ela parece inconsciente, mas não posso ter a certeza disso. Oh, por favor que não tenha sido grave. Sinto um líquido quente chegar à minha mão e quando olho percebo que é sangue.

Quando chego ao chão desmonto vassoura, com cuidado para não fazer a Rose ficar pior do que já está e deito-a no chão relvado, agachando-me ao seu lado. Não vejo a Madame Hooch em lado nenhum, talvez ela também esteja parada em choque nalgum sitio, ou então talvez o Potter tenha agarrado o raio da snitch e os Gryffindor tenham ganho.

- S-Scorpius? - oiço uma voz fraca sussurrar e percebo que veio da Rose, olho para baixo e vejo a Rose com os olhos entreabertos, tentando focar o olhar em mim - S-salvaste-me...

E a única coisa que eu consigo dizer antes de ela voltar a fechar os olhos é:

- Sempre.


	15. Rumores

**Rumores**_ - Rose POV_

Claro que eu devia estar à espera disto, devia estar à espera disto por duas razões distintas. Primeiro porque Scorpius Malfoy perdeu o jogo de Quidditch para me salvar, em frente à escola inteira, o que basicamente significava que ele tinha feito o mesmo que pôr-se em pé de uma mesa no Grande Salão e gritado para toda a gente que eu sou mais importante para ele do que ganhar a taça de Quidditch.

Não que eu me importasse, muito pelo contrário. Eu lembro-me de que quando acordei, na enfermaria, depois de ter desmaiado no campo e da Madame Pomfrey ter curado a maior parte dos ferimentos eu ter começado a dar risadas infantis, como se tivesse dez anos e o rapaz que eu gostava me tivesse acabado de dizer que também gostava de mim.

E segundo, porque em Hogwarts, os boatos espalham-se muito facilmente.

Quando as minhas amigas me vieram visitar, estava eu na Ala Hospitalar ainda, passaram horas a dizer como foi emocionante o Scorpius me ter salvo no meio do ar, e o quão preocupado ele parecia, e como as nossas famílias se tinham exaltado e que se não fosse a professora McGonagall e a minha mãe e, pelos vistos, a mãe dele também, Draco Malfoy e o meu pai se tinham morto mutuamente. Também me disseram como Scorpius de tinha atirado ao Trappman, que também tinha vindo parar à Ala Hospitalar.

- Mas ele não ficou cá, foi por isso que não o viste quando acordaste. Ele e o Scorpius estão em detenção, depois das aulas acabarem. Acho que são só três dias, portanto ele já te deve vir visitar amanhã.

E veio. E no dia a seguir também, e no outro. E todos os outros até a Madame Pomfrey dizer que eu já estava livre.

O Albus também veio, e a minha mãe, que me disse que o meu pai tinha gostado muito de vir, mas que ela o proibiu porque temia que ele pudesse encontrar o Scorpius pelo caminho.

- E tu não vais querer o rapaz que te salvou a vida morto pelo teu próprio pai, pois não? - disse ela, piscando-me o olho.

Eu sorri-lhe apenas, e acenei com a cabeça, como se não percebesse do que ela estava a falar. Mas percebia.

Quando finalmente consegui sair da Ala Hospitalar era de manhã, e eu passei pela Torre dos Gryffindor para trocar de roupa, mas não encontrei ninguém pelo caminho. Já deviam ter todos descido. Depois desci as escadarias e entrei no Grande Salão. Eu tinha razão, estavam todos a tomar o pequeno-almoço e assim que eu entrei todas as caras viraram-se para mim e passados alguns momentos voltaram-se todas subitamente uns para os outros e começaram a sussurrar.

Claro que eu devia estar à espera dos olhares e dos sussurros, mas não estava. Não até este momento. Passei os meus olhos pela mesa dos Slytherin, mas Scorpius não estava lá. Provavelmente estava a evitar_ isto_. Assim que o meu olhar se dirigiu para aquela mesa os sussurros irromperam ainda com mais entusiasmo, ouvi alguns por cima dos outros, enquanto cmainhava desconfortavelmente até à muaesa dos Gryffindor. Um _eu disse-te! _dos Ravenclaw, um _cá para mim eles já têm um caso e tudo! _dos Hufflepuff. A mesa dos Slytherin estava silenciosa, mas parecia a mais mortífera de todas, porque me matavam só com o olhar. Eu era a razão de eles terem perdido a taça, e não sei porquê eu ainda ia sofrer por causa disto.

A dos Gryffindor também sussurrava, mas todos me cumprimentaram com um enorme sorriso. Ao contrário dos Slytherin, eu era a razão porque eles ganham. Ou melhor, nós. Sentei-me entre a a Abbie e a Johanna, como habitual e comi o meu pequeno almoço de cabeça baixa.

Quando sai do Gande Salão, quase em último, e ia para as masmorras, para ter poções, reparei em Scorpius à minha espera, encostado à parede. Eu não parei de caminhar e ele juntou-se a mim, e por onde quer que passássemos, os burburinhos continuavam. Estes rumores estavam a dar cabo de mim, e o dia mal tinha começado.

- Não vieste tomar o pequeno-almoço. - comentei, sem ter mais nada para dizer.

- Não tinha fome. - respondeu, mas eu sabia que a razão era bem diferente.

Reparei que ele tinha uma nódoa negra enorme no braço e outra na cara. O mais provável foi ele ter andado à luta com um outro Slutherin, visto que nenhum deles estava muito feliz por ter perdido o jogo por causa dele. E de mim, claro.

- Já ouviste, hm? - perguntou-me, passado algum tempo.

Encolhi os ombros.

- Já. É sempre assim, sabes como é Hogwar...

- Porque não foste tu que tiveste de andar à luta com uma pessoa da tua própria equipa, nem tens toda a gente a olhar-te de lado na sala comum, e também não és tu que os estás a ouvir à três dias.- interrompeu-me.

Eu parei de andar, pressionando os meus livros contra mim, sem saber o que tirar daquilo que ele acabara de me dizer. Estaria ele arrependido de me ter salvo? Claro que eu também não gostava nada que andassem a circular rumores pela escola, especialmente mentiras, especialmente mentiras que eu gostava que fossem verdades. Mas isso não queria dizer que eu agora fosse descarregar em cima da única pessoa que sabia a verdade.

- Se estás arrependido de me ter salvo diz logo, está bem? Porque caso não tenhas reparado, os _teus_ amigos da _tua _equipa deitaram-me uns olhares no salão que basicamente queriam dizer que me iam matar assim que me apanhassem num corredor vazio. - a expressão dele pareceu alterar-se quando eu disse isto, mas continuei - Não me lembro de pedir para ser salva, portanto tens bom remédio, para a próxima apanhas a snitch em vez de me apanhares a mim e a coisa fica melhor para o teu lado!

Estava ofegante depois de despejar aquilo tudo, e sentia que ia começar a chorar, mas não me permiti fazer isto, não agora. Ele parecia ter um olhar que me pedia desculpas, mas também ignorei isto. Eu estava perfeitamente feliz antes de ele arruinar tudo com o seu mau humor.

- Mas não te preocupes, amanhã já está tudo resolvido, não te preocupes. Não vais ter de ouvir os rumores por muito mais tempo.

E antes que ele tivesse tempo de responder eu comecei a andar mais depressa, sem lhe dar tempo de seguir. Amanhã os rumores iam acabar, ou o meu nome não é Rose Weasley.

* * *

><p><em> NA: Ui, cuidado com a fúria dos Weasleys. O Scorpius passou de muito fofo para muito otário. Quem vai perceber os homem mesmo? xD Um beijo enorme para todos os novos seguidores, e para os velhos também :D Os vosses reviews metem-me sempre um sorriso na cara, obrigado por todos ;D_


	16. Beijo

**Beijo**_ - Scorpius POV_

Hoje tinha de pedir desculpas à Rose. Tinha de lhe dizer que ontem os meus genes de Malfoy tinham levado a melhor sobre mim e acabei por dizer coisas que não queria, e acabei por a culpar de algo que ela não tinha culpa. Apetecia-me lançar um feitiço a mim mesmo só de me lembrar que a deixei pensar que preferia não a ter salvo, sabendo as consequências, sabendo que isso é perfeitamente mentira. Eu nunca seria capaz de a ver cair e não a salvar. É quase como que um impulso que está dentro de mim.

Subi as escadas que saiam das masmorras e perguntei-me onde estaria a Rose. Porém não tive de me perguntar por muito mais tempo, porque parecia que toda a gente estava a falar dela. Ia soltar um olhar ameaçador ao grupo de raparigas que pareciam estar a falar, _outra vez,_ sobre o quanto eu a amo e estamos perdidamente apaixonados e que eu a ter salvo foi o acto mais romântico de sempre. Porém ouvi algo mais, algo que me fez mudar de ideias.

- ...não vês? Cá para mim o Malfoy gosta dela mas ela não lhe dá bola nenhuma! Eu vi! Ela está aos beijos com o Troppson!

Não foi muito difícil encontrar a Rose, na verdade. Bastava seguir as pessoas aos sussurros e ela também não parecia querer esconder-se. Na verdade, parecia querer que toda a Hogwarts visse a cena. Foi do lado de fora do Grande Salão que eu a encontrei, mas ela não estava sozinha...

O meu coração caiu-me aos pés no momento eu que eu vi a Rose, a _minha_ Rose enrolada do Troppson, um Hufflepuff estúpido que mal sabia jogar Quidditch, quanto mais ser capitão. Mas eles não estavam só enrolados. Eles estavam a fazer muito mais do que isso. As bocas estavam coladas num beijo que parecia estar a durar séculos, as mãos dela em volta do pescoço dele e as mãos daquele _estúpido _estavam nas costas dela.

A minha primeira intuição foi a de agarrar a varinha e apontá-la para aquele estúpido de meia tigela. Onde é que ele pensava que estava a por as mãos? Não era na Weasley de certeza, ele não merecia nem que ela a olhasse, quanto mais. Pensei em qualquer maldição que cortasse as mãos dele, mas para a felicidade dele, e minha infelicidade, não encontrei nenhuma. Em vez disso cheguei-me à frente e empurrei o Troppson para longe da Weasley, fazendo-os soltarem-se por fim.

- O que é que estás a fazer? - gritou-me a Weasley, completamente enfurecida, mas a minha raiva conseguia sobrepor-se à dela.

- O que é que _eu _estou a fazer? O que é que _tu _estás a fazer não é a pergunta mais adequada Weasley? - gritei-lhe também.

- Não tens o direito de te meter na minha vida Malfoy, eu beijo quem eu bem entender.

- Precisamos de falar. - interrompi, e antes que ela pudesse protestar mais eu peguei nela pelo braço e comecei a arrastá-la dali para fora, para um sítio onde o raio dos olhares de toda a Hogwarts nos estivessem a observar.

- Malfoy! Malfoy, larga-me imediatamente! - ouvia ela gritar atrás de mim, e ela contorcia-se numa tentativa vã de se libertar de mim, mas eu era mais forte do que ela.

Quando chegámos a um corredor vazio qualquer soltei-a por fim e voltei-me para ela, ainda com a fúria a dançar nos meus olhos.

- O que é que tu pensas que estavas a fazer Weasley? - voltei a gritar.

Ela agarrou-se ao braço eu que eu a tinha puxado e eu tive a ligeira sensação de que lhe tinha deixado uma marca e de que em breve estaria roxo. Ao contrário do que eu pensei ela não gritou. Em vez disso olhou para o chão e disse apenas:

- A cumprir uma promessa.

E é nesse momento que as palavras dela me vêm à cabeça e tudo começa a fazer sentido_ Amanhã já está tudo resolvido, não te preocupes. Não vais ter de ouvir os rumores por muito mais tempo. _

- Raios Weasley, e vais-te pôr a beijar um rapaz qualquer para fazer parar os rumores? É essa a tua ideia brilhante? - continuo a gritar, ainda com mais força, apesar da explicação dela a ira continua dentro de mim e eu não sei bem porquê - O que raio tens tu na cabeça?

Ela volta a olhar para mim e desta vez volta a gritar.

- Não te percebo Malfoy, juro que não! Primeiro salvas-me a vida e depois culpas-me por isso e pelo raio dos rumores, os quais eu não tenho culpa. E quando eu finalmente acabo com eles ficas ainda mais furioso comigo. - eu conseguia perceber que ela estava prestes a chorar, e por esta altura ela aproximou-se de mim e começou a bater no meu peito com os punhos fechados - Eu não sei o que fazer, Malfoy. Eu não sei o que _te _fazer. O que raio queres tu de mim?

Eu fiquei apenas no silêncio, os pensamentos a mil, deixando-a bater no meu peito, deixando-a descarregar a sua fúria. Ao ver que não conseguia arrancar-me uma resposta a Weasley parou de me bater, encostando apenas os punhos fechados ao meus peito, os olhos marejados, e fixos em mim.

- O que é que tu queres de mim? - voltou a perguntar, apenas num murmúrio.

E eu fiz a última coisa que um Malfoy faria. A última coisa que eu ou a Weasley pensámos que eu próprio faria. A única coisa suficientemente louca, a única que podia exprimir aquilo que eu queria dela.

Eu peguei na cara dela com as minhas duas mãos e inclinei-me gentilmente para ela, dando-lhe tempo que sobra para se afastar se quisesse.

Eu beijei Rose Weasley. E beijei-a com tudo aquilo que tinha guardado para mim todos estes anos na esperança de que ela retribuisse, na esperança que ela compreendesse.

E quando dei por mim, a Weasley estava a beijar-me de volta.

* * *

><p>NA: Olááá :D Eu estava tão anciosa por escrever este capítulo *-* Espero que tenham gostado. Obrigado por todos os followers e todos os comentários, sem vocês eu não estaria aqui.

Beijos enormes e até ao próximo ;D


	17. Fuga

**Fuga**_ - Rose POV_

O que raio estava a acontecer? Porque raio estava Scorpius Malfoy a beijar-me? Pior, porque é que _eu_ o estava a beijar? Isto não era suposto acontecer. Era suposto ele estar zangado comigo, era suposto ele afastar-se, e não precisamente o contrário.

_Não. Pára. Tu tens de parar Rose Weasley, o que raio pensas que estás a fazer?_

As minhas mãos estavam no cabelo dele, puxavam-no para mim, como se toda a proximidade do mundo não fosse suficiente. Eu ordenava às minhas mãos para se afastarem, para se descolarem do Malfoy, mas elas não pareciam querer obedecer-me. Na verdade todo o meu corpo estava a reagir-lhe, como se fossemos ambos dois elementos químicos que tinham entrado em ebulição juntos. Num fogo que não mais acabava. E sabia tão bem...

_Rose Weasley, o que é que o teu pai diria se te visse a fazer o que estás a fazer neste preciso momento?_

Assim que a vozinha dentro da minha cabeça me relembrou do meu pai o meu corpo voltou ao meu controle, e assim que pude larguei-o e empurrei-o para trás. Ele soltou um grunhido que me parecia querer dizer que ele não estava a gostar do afastamento. Voltei a afastá-lo e desta vez ele deixou-me ir. Estávamos ambos a respirar pesadamente, os olhos pregados um no outro.

O que é que eu estava a fazer? Eu não podia gostar do Malfoy, eu não podia beijá-lo. Eu nunca na minha vida quando comecei a falar com ele achei que isto viesse dar aqui. Nunca. Mas veio, e eu acabei de quebrar mais uma regra. Ai, se o meu pai estivesse aqui já me tinha deserdado, e com razão, porque uma Weasley e um Malfoy não pertencem juntos.

E antes que ele pudesse reagir de alguma maneira, eu fugi. Como sempre fizera na vida, eu desatei a correr pelo corredor fora e só parei quando estava em segurança na Torre dos Gryffindor, onde sabia que ele não me podia encontrar. Subi as escadas até ao dormitório feminino e fechei a porta, sabendo que estaria sozinha até à hora do jantar. Sentei-me no chão encostada à porta e levei as mãos à cara, cobrindo-a por completo.

O que é que eu tinha feito? O que raio tinha eu feito?

Beijar o Troppson para que toda a Hogwarts visse era suposto acabar com aquilo, com os rumores, com isto que eu sentia pelo Malfoy, com tudo! E tinha feito pior, muito pior. Porque ao contrário do que eu pensara ao principio, o Malfoy também sentia o mesmo por mim. Ou então el estava apenas confuso por me ver a beijar outro rapaz. Ou simplesmente acha que eu sou propriedade dele e não quer que eu ande a beijar ninguém.

Fosse o que fosse, eu tinha de acabar com isto. Eu tinha de acabar com qualquer laço que me unisse ao Malfoy. Eu definitivamente não ia chegar a casa no Verão e dizer aos meus pais: _Mãe, pai, só gostava que soubessem que tenho um novo namorado, e espero que não me deserdem, nem que me ponham na rua, porque eu realmente não tenho nenhum sitio para onde ir, mas eu namoro com o Scorpius Malfoy. Sim pai, aquele de quem tu falaste no primeiro de Setembro, não é tão engraçado?_

__Não.

Abanei a cabeça uma, outra e outra vez.

Porque é que eu estava sequer a pensar em namoro? Oh meu Merlin, o que fiz eu para merecer uma coisa destas? E depois a voz do meu pai ecoou na minha cabeça, uma, outra e outra vez.

_Deixa-nos orgulhosos Rose._

Não, isto certamente não os ia deixar orgulhosos, eu ia ser a vergonha da família, e a última coisa que eu tenciono fazer é desiludir a minha família, nem hoje nem nunca. Especialmente não por uma paixoneta dos tempos de escola, não por amizade que não significa nada, não por uma aldrabice pegada, não por um Slytherin.

E decididamente, não por Scorpius Malfoy.

* * *

><p><em>NA: Ahahahahahaha, acharam que ia ficar tudo bem já? Entããão, assim não tinha piada ^^ *autora malévola* Muahahahahaha. _

_Já agora, este capitulo é dedicado á Jacih, que tem acompanhado a história desde o principio e me pede sempre para atualizar rapidinho *-* Este é para ti, o mais rapidinho que consegui desde que recebi o teu review._

_Beijos para todos. :D Até ao próximo!_


	18. Perguntas

**Perguntas**_ - Scorpius POV_

Isto definitivamente não estava nos meus planos. Não estava nos meus planos beijar Rose Weasley, não estava nos meus planos que ela fugisse, nem que ela deixasse de me falar as férias de Verão inteiras. Ignorou todas as minhas cartas, e quando voltámos para Hogwarts para o nosso sexto ano não olhou uma única vez para mim, fez questão de evitar estar no mesmo espaço fechada do que eu e sentar-se o mais afastada possível de mim nas aulas que tinhamos juntos.

Tinha de admitir. Eu tinha-a perdido. _Outra vez_.

Por mais que eu tentasse falar com ela, sabe-se lá como, ela arranjava sempre maneira de se escapulir, de fugir de alguma maneira às minhas tentativas de a por a falar. E a verdade é que para além de ter perdido a rapariga de quem gostava, tinha também perdido a minha melhor amiga. Não que ela parecesse importar-se, estava rodeada de amigos, dia após dia o circulo à volta dela ficava cada vez maior, mas de uma coisa ela não se podia escapar.

Rondas.

Ela era uma Perfeita desde o quinto ano, uma verdadeira Granger claro, e após o Fllipper ter sido apanhado numa sala à noite no meio da _coisa, _tinham-lhe tirado o distintivo de Perfeito e, sorte ou talvez não, este ano tinha sido eu nomeado Perfeito para o substituir. E como Perfeitos, era nosso dever patrulhar os corredores à noite. Desde que a Professora McGonagall se tinha tornado diretora as rondas eram agora feitas com pares de equipas diferentes, em vez de duas pessoas da mesma equipa, os pares das rondas eram cada um de equipas diferentes que iam rodando uma vez por período. O que queria dizer que no final do ano todos um Perfeito já fez rondas com um colega de todas as outras equipas. Isto servia para desenvolver a cooperação entre equipas, depois da Segunda Guerra e blá, blá blá... O que interessa é que mais tarde ou mais cedo a Weasley ia ter de ficar a sós comigo, nem que fosse para fazer as rondas, e eu não ia deixar escapar essa oportunidade.

Para minha sorte, e para azar dela, eu tinha ficado com uma rapariga qualquer dos Hufflepuff no primeiro trimestre do ano, no segundo com a Weasley e no terceiro com uma Ravenclaw que não me dei ao trabalho de saber o nome.

Esperei pacientemente pelo final do primeiro período, fui de férias para a Mansão durante o Natal e voltei depois, pronto para encostar a Weasley a uma parede se fosse preciso e obrigá-la a falar comigo nem que fosse a última coisa que eu fizesse.

E no segundo dia de aulas do segundo período, ao avançar pelo corredor deserto até ao ponto de encontro que estava marcado, sentia-me extremamente mal disposto. Será que eu queria mesmo saber o que a Weasley tinha para me dizer? Perguntas não me faltavam, e maneiras para a fazer falar também não, mas quereria eu realmente saber as respostas?

Esbofeteei-me mentalmente. Eu sou um Malfoy. Um Malfoy sabe sempre o que quer, e tem sempre o que quer. Sempre foi assim. Nada vai mudar isso.

Foi então que eu virei a esquina e dei com ela ao pé da estátua da feitiçeira de um só olho. Estava a olhar na direção contrária, mas vi-a contrair-se e soube que ela tinha dado pela minha chegada. Caminhei até ela mas não fiz intenção de parar quando passei por ela, esperando que ela me seguisse para começar as nossas rondas. Não fiz uma única tentativa de falar com ela. Nem de olhar para ela. Também não lhe toquei ou fiz qualquer coisa que desse a entender que sabia que ela ali estava. Era como se estivesse a fazer rondas sozinho. E pensando melhor, talvez fosse melhor se estivesse mesmo.

A Weasley começou a descontrair passado algum tempo, mas logo depois começou a olhar para mim pelo canto do olho, como se me avaliasse, perguntando a si mesma porque é que eu não tentava nada, porque é que eu não falava com ela. Depois de algum tempo a curiosidade pareceu tomar conta dela e ouvi-a perguntar:

- Não vais dizer nada?

Mas eu não respondi, nem olhei para ela, nem sequer fiz alguma coisa que indicasse que a tivesse ouvido. Continuei a andar, a patrulhar como se estivesse sozinho. E no fim da ronda, quando voltámos a entrar no corredor da estátua onde era suposto separarmo-nos, eu virei-me abruptamente para ela e quando ela percebeu o que eu ia fazer já era tarde demais.

Impulsionei o meu corpo contra o dela até o estar a pressionar contra a parede fria do corredor e pus os meus dois braços apoiados na parede, um de cada lado da cabeça da Weasley, impossibilitando qualquer hipótese de fuga. O meu olhar encontrou o dela e o dela o meu, sem nunca se separarem. A respiração rápida dela batia-me no pescoço e eriçava os pêlos que lá se encontravam, enviando arrepios involuntários pelo meu corpo.

- Porquê? - perguntei, a voz rouca de não falar, e profunda, como se a pergunta viesse de um canto recôndito do meu ser.

Mas ela não respondeu. Olhava apenas para mim, a respiração a acalmar aos poucos, e sem fazer qualquer tentativa de fugir. Então eu tentei outra vez:

- Porque é que fugiste? Porque é que não me falas? Porque é que me andas a evitar à um ano? - bati com o punho na parede, a ira a tomar conta de mim, mas ela não aprecia assustada e tão pouco surpreendida.

Estava calma, quase como se esperasse que este momento acontecesse à muito tempo.

- Porquê Weasley? Porque é que andaste a beijar aquele idiota? Para que foi aquela cena toda?

A voz falhou-me no fim da pergunta e eu calei-me, esperando pelas respostas que eu exigia, que ela tinha de me dar. Mas elas não vieram. Eramos só os dois a respirar fortemente, presos um no outro, num silêncio de morte. E quando eu pensei que ela não me fosse responder de todo, ouvi a voz dela, mas em vez de uma resposta, dos lábios dela saiu uma pergunta:

- Porque é que me beijaste?

E assim do nada, eu não sabia o que lhe responder. Assim do nada eu percebi que ela não tinha quaisquer respostas para mim, apenas mais perguntas, tal como eu. Percebi que eramos os dois uma pilha de perguntas sem respostas e pensamentos emaranhados, sem saber o que fazer com o que sentiamos.

Assim do nada, percebi que Rose Weasley tinha acabado de me dar numa pergunta a única resposta que eu precisava.

Porque as verdadeiras respostas era eu que as tinha.

* * *

><p><em>NA: DESCULPEEEEM! Ai Merlin, desculpem por vos ter feito esperar séculos por isto e eu sei que a minha desculpa vai ser a de tantos outros autores, mas que não deixa de ser verdade. Estamos no último período de escola aqui em Portugal e eu estou no décimo ano, o que quer dizer que tudo o que eu fizer vai estar a contar para a Universidade. E a minha média está a baixar, o que não é NADA bom. Mas enfim... Desculpem pelo capítulo tardio e não muito brilhante também, não tenho a certeza de que era isto que eu queria mesmo escrever e tenho medo que tenha ficado um bocado estranho, mas não podia fazer-vos esperar mais, sabe-se lá quando é que vou ter tempo para escrever outra vez._

_Se estiver a maior bosta, por favor, digam-me, se há coisa que eu não quero e ter leitores insatisfeitos e uma história a ir para o caminho errado._

_Muito obrigada por todas as pessoas novas que começaram a seguir a fanfic, obrigada a todos os que seguem do ínicio também. Eu nunca me canso de agradecer porque acho que todos os agradecimentos não serão suficientes por tudo o que têm feito por mim só por lerem e fazerem review ao que eu escrevo. Muito, muito obrigada. Beijos enormes a todos vocês (especialmente à Jacih, que tenho quase a certeza que está para me matar por eu não escrever à tanto tempo, e também porque sei que ela adora que eu a mencione nas notas de autor *-* Adoro-te fofa)._

_Até ao próximo amores. :D_


	19. Aconteceu

**Aconteceu**_ - Rose POV_

Estava encostada à mesma árvore em que eu, Albus e Scorpius nos encostávamos tantas vezes nas tardes de Sábados ou de Domingos, sem absolutamente nada para fazer para além de apreciar o Sol e o vento que nos bate na cara suavemente e as piadas e histórias que partilhávamos.

Ultimamente tinha saudades desses tempos, em que estava tudo bem, em que Albus não tinha de dividir o seu tempo ao meio para estar com os melhores amigos porque estes estavam chateados, ou não conseguiam estar no mesmo lugar sem que a tensão se ergue-se no ar, quase ficando palpável.

Acima de tudo, tinha saudades de Scorpius.

Da última vez que o tinha visto ele estava tão confuso como eu, talvez até mais. Não sabia o que tinha sido pior, as perguntas urgentes dele ou a minha ausência de respostas, porque eu não ter resposta para uma pergunta não acontecia muito frequentemente. Mas ultimamente tudo o que dizia respeito a Scorpius eram perguntas para as quais me parecia impossível encontrar as respostas.

Enquanto fechava os olhos e inspirava profundamente o ar fresco do fim de tarde ouvi alguém aproximar-se calmamente. Ao principio pensei que fosse apenas um rapaz qualquer dos primeiros anos que viesse dar uma olhada ao Lago Negro, de quem toda a gente fala e que se diz conter criaturas do mais bizarro que existe. Ou então podia estar a dirigir-se para a Floresta Negra. Mas os passos não se afastaram, estavam a aproximar-se cada vez mais até que pararam mesmo ao meu lado. Depois ouvi alguém a encostar-se à árvore e a deixar-se cair lentamente até estar sentado ao meu lado.

Nesse momento abri os olhos para encontrar um Scorpius Malfoy sentado ao meu lado, com os olhos fixados no lago. Ele trazia o cabelo despenteado, como usava ultimamente, desde que eu lhe tinha dito que o cabelo dele ficava muito melhor desta maneira. Trazia uma camisa branca e a gravata da sua equipa larga à volta do seu pescoço. Usava também as normais calças e sapatos pretos do uniforme de Hogwarts.

Agora que pensava nisso, devia ser uma imagem estranha de se ver. Scorpius Malfoy, um Slytherin com o seu uniforme verde ao meu lado, Rose Wealey, que tinha o cabelo cor do fogo comprido e solto, uma camisa branca e a gravata da minha equipa por cima, a saia cinzenta escura prendia a blusa e depois os sapatos comuns de Hogwarts, com uns pequenos saltos. Verde e vermelho. Verde. Vermelho.

Sem dúvida uma imagem estranha de ser ver.

- Não sei. - responde ele a uma pergunta que eu não me lembro de fazer.

Quando volto a focar os meus olhos nele ele continua a olhar em frente para o lago, mas parece profundamente embrenhado num qualquer pensamento.

- O que é que não sabes? - pergunto.

- Não sei porque explicar-te porque é que te beijei. - responde-me.

Suspiro pesadamente e olho também em frente. Talvez eu já soubesse que ele não tivesse uma resposta para mim, talvez quando eu lhe fiz a pergunta não esperasse uma resposta de todo.

- Aconteceu. - completa ele.

- Tudo acontece por uma razão - repito o que a minha mãe sempre me diz, porque obviamente que Hermione Weasley sempre tem uma razão para tudo.

Talvez se ela estivesse aqui também me conseguisse explicar o apertão no estômago que me veio neste preciso momento, ou mesmo a vontade que eu tenho de lhe dizer a plenos pulmões qualquer coisa que tenho encravada na garganta e que não sei o que é. Ou talvez saiba e não queira admitir. Ou os pêlos arrepiados na parte do meu braço que está a tocar no dele.

A sua atenção volta-se para mim lentamente.

- Será? Não tenho a certeza.

E de súbito a minha coragem Gryffindor e o meu instinto reuniram-se todos contra mim e dei por mim a dizer:

- Então podemos sempre testar.

Levo a minha mão à sua gravata e dou por mim a puxá-lo por ela. Não que ele proteste, sem que eu faça qualquer força nenhuma ele aproxima-se de mim mais e mais, e antes de conseguir pensar no que raio estava eu a fazer a minha boca estava na dele e a dele na minha, a moverem-se em sincronia numa dança desconhecida. Não, realmente eu não sabia o que era aquilo e tal como ele eu não conseguia explicá-lo. Mas sabia bem. _Muito _bem.

As mãos dele voaram para as minhas costas, uma delas a puxar-me para ele e outra no meu cabelo, e a minha mão livre puxa-o também pela camisa, como se a gravata não fosse suficiente. E não era. Qualquer espaço entre nós parecia ser imenso, demasiado.

Demoraram-se séculos até nos separarmos. Os meus olhos encontraram os dele numa pergunta silenciosa.

- Aconteceu. - repeti o que ele me tinha dito.

Com um sorriso ele respondeu-me, antes de ser voltar a aproximar:

- Então deixa acontecer.

* * *

><p>NA: OMG, agora é que foi. It's for real now *-* Eu achei isto tão fofo, a sério. Espero que tenham gostado, especialmente tu Jacih (muahaha, agora vou mencionar-te em todos as minhas notas *.*). Obrigado pelos novos seguidores, sinto-me grata por poder partilhar a minha história com vocês, bem como a minha mente retorcida ;D E obrigada pelos reviews também.

Sintam-se livres para me dizerem o que acharam. Não, a sério, digam. Façam review. JÁ.

Kakakakaka, brincadeira. Beijos a todos *-* Até ao próximo.


	20. Cabelo

**Cabelo**_ - Scorpius POV_

- Porque será que as pessoas não conseguem meter-se na sua própria vida? - murmurava Rose, enquanto um bando de raparigas passava por nós aos risinhos e aos sussurros, como se nós fossemos a nova atração de Hogwarts.

Estávamos num compartimento do Expresso de Hogwarts, de volta a Londres. O nosso quinto ano ainda ia a meio e os Ravenclaw já estavam à frente taça de equipas, e com os Gryffindor a vencerem todos os jogos para a taça de Quidditch. Estava a ser um mau ano para os Slytherin, os melhores jogadores de Quidditch tinham-se graduado o ano passado e tinham ficado com graves falhas na equipa. Quanto à taça de equipas... Bem sobre isso era melhor nem falar. Os idiotas dos miúdos do primeiro ano achavam que podiam andar por aí à noite nos corredores como se nada fosse. Só nas rondas com Rose tinha encontrado uma dúzia inteira, e claro que a Weasley não podia deixar de tirar sessenta pontos a cada um.

- Porque não têm vida própria. Se ainda estivéssemos a meio do ano tinha todo o gosto de lhes tirar metade dos pontos da equipa delas. - disse, olhando para baixo.

Eu estava sentado num dos bancos do nosso compartimento, e Rose estava esticada ao longo do banco, com a cabeça pousada no meu colo e os cabelos vermelhos espalhados como que fogo à volta da sua cabeça. Albus estava no banco à nossa frente, com O Profeta Diário aberto numa página qualquer, resmungando qualquer coisa. Jayne estava ao lado dele, uma Hufflepuff de cabelo castanho claro e um sentindo de humor que quase se podia comparar a um Slytherin... _Quase_. No entanto tem-se juntado ao nosso grupo aos poucos, uma companhia bem-vida para Albus, que dispensa segurar a vela para mim e para Rose.

- Pois eu era bem capaz de pensar nuns quantos feitiços que não me importava nada de lhes lançar neste momento. - resmungou Rose, com os olhos azuis a observar as raparigas que ainda nos observavam pela janela da porta do compartimento.

- Deixem-nas. Metade delas queria estar no teu lugar e a outra meta simplesmente gosta de ver a felicidade dos outros porque não têm felicidade própria. Simplesmente ignora-as. - disse Jayne, no seu lugar, agora olhando por cima do ombro de Albus para ler aquilo em que ele estava tão concentrado.

O meu instinto de Malfoy diz-me que ela gosta dele. Mas é melhor não dizer nada ou a Rose ainda me dá uma chapada, e eu prezo demasiado a minha cara para correr esse risco. Em vez disso centro a minha atenção nela. Agora tem os olhos fechados e saboreia o Sol que surge na janela e lhe bate suavemente na cara e no cabelo. O cabelo dela parece agora chamas vivas, que brilham e queimam tudo à sua passagem, devastadoras, imensas, quentes.

Levo a mão que não está pousada na barriga dela ao cabelo e afago-o lentamente, percorrendo-o com os meus dedos, saboreando o toque à sua passagem. Quando dou por mim ela tem os olhos azuis abertos e fixos em mim. Agora que reparo os olhos dela parecem o mar, tanto pode estar revolto em dia de tempestade e sereno e calmo, e bela claro, principalmente belo. Gryffindor e Ravenclaw. A coragem e a inteligência. Vermelho e azul. Parece estar tudo ligado, tudo parece fazer sentido.

- Adoro o teu cabelo. - ouço-me dizer.

Um sorriso aparece nos lábios dela, e espelha-se também nos olhos e eu sinto que o mar está a sorrir-me.

Porque eu ainda não percebi bem o que é isto entre nós. E sinceramente estou-me nas tintas para isso. Faz-me sentir calmo e fresco como o mar em dias de Sol, quente e aconchegante em dias de frio. E é isso que Rose Weasley é para mim, quase como o seu cabelo. É algo que vem não sei de onde, faz-me sentir não sei o quê e nunca vai embora. Como um fogo que queima tudo à sua passagem.

E é aí que calmamente eu respiro fundo e digo a mim mesmo aquilo que já sei à muito tempo.

_Eu estou apaixonado pela Rose Weasley._

* * *

><p><em>NA: Oiii :D Não tenho a certeza de que este tenha sido um grande capitulo... acabou por tomar um rumo que eu não estava à espera no inicio mas espero que tenham gostado._

_As minhas férias de Verão começaram ontem *-* Três meses sem ter de fazer absolutamente n-a-d-a. Tão bom né? O pior é que apanhei um escaldão no meu primeiro dia de praia e não sei ainda se estou completamente rosa ou completamente vermelha. Parece que as minahs costas acabaram de sair do forno. x_x_

_Obrigada a todos, como sempre, por t-u-d-o. Um beijo enorme a todos vocês, I LOVE YOU._

_P.S.: Hahahaha, eu bem sei que tu pensavas que eu me tinha esquecido de ti Jacih, mas o mais importante vem no fim né? Bem, acho que agora ganhei o vicio e vou falar de ti para o resto da minha vida nas minhas notas de autor, o que achas? *-* Um beijo enormezããão para ti e espero que tenhas gostado imenso. Se toda a gente tivesse leitoras como tu nunca faltava motivação para escrever flor._

_ATÉ AO PRÓXMO S2_


	21. Mão

_**Mão** - Rose POV_

- Tu és doido, tu és completamente doido! Sabes quem é que está sentado naquela mesa, na mesa grande? Neville Longbotoom. Tu és louco Malfoy, eu não quero matar o meu pai.

Ele seguia à minha frente e puxava-me pelas nossas mãos entrelaçadas.

- É só um bando de alunos e de professores Rose, e não acho que o professor Longbotoom tenha grande apreço em dar um ataque cardiaco ao teu pai e começar a terceira guerra de feiticeiros, ele não lhe vai dizer nada. - disse-me e depois olhou para mim e sorriu-me mas eu não lhe sorri de volta, a minha cara era antes de pânico.

- O meu pai vai deserdar-me Mafloy! E vai pôr-me na rua, e depois vai à procura de ti e vai matar-te. - disse-lhe, quase implorando - O que é que eu vou fazer se ele me puser na rua, não tenho para onde ir!

Eu estava completamente em pânico. Scorpius não só queria entrar no Grande Salão comigo, mas também queria ir à hora de almoço, que era quando estava mais gente, e para além disso de mãos dadas. _De mãos dadas! _Merlin, era mais fácil irmos com um cartaz que dizia: _Olá, sim nós supostamente devemos odiar-nos porque as nossas famílias são rivais, mas na verdade namoramos, que engraçado não é? Mas o amor vence tudo, e blah, blah, blah._

Poupem-me a isto tudo e matem-me já.

Mesmo antes de ele entrar comigo atrelada pelo Salão adentro eu puxei-o para trás, impedindo-o de entrar.

- Tu és doido. - voltei a repetir.

Mas em vez de responder ele beijou-me. Ali, no meio do corredor que dava para o Grande Salão, tão docemente que me fez derreter. E depois, antes que eu pudesse reagir, porque ele sabia que eu não ia conseguir reagir depois de uma coisa daquelas, ele puxou-me pela mão e eu dei por mim a entrar pelo salão adentro com ele.

Quando me dei conta do que estava a fazer era tarde de mais, sentia os olhares de todos postos em nós e eu apertei com força a mão dele. Estava quente, talvez porque a minha a aqueceu. Ele é como gelo, está sempre gelado, mas nunca parece ter frio. Eu sou como fogo, e aqueço tudo à minha volta. Mas neste momento sentia o meu fogo a extinguir-se lentamente, como se uma rajada de vento o tivesse apagado sem mais nem menos, e agora era ele que me aquecia.

Tentei focar-me na mão dele, no aperto que ela fazia contra a minha própria mão. Mas estavam todos a olhar, alguns de boca aberta, aqueles que ainda não sabiam ou que tinham ouvido dizer mas não acreditavam, os outros que sabiam mas que mesmo assim não acreditavam que nós tínhamos acabado de entrar no Salão de mãos dadas desta maneira. Só de pensar nisso o meu estômago dava voltas e voltas como uma montanha russa.

A pele dele era suave, tão suave, quase como aquelas sedas que ele compra com os molhos de galeões que a família dele tem. Para onde será que ele está a olhar? Queria ver, mas é melhor não mexer a cabeça e continuar a focar o vazio ou sou capaz de ver coisas que não quero.

E apetece-me fugir, tal como fugi no dia em que Scorpius me beijou. Tal como fugi toda a minha vida. Porque não aguento ser comparada com a minha mãe, nem com o meu pai, nem com o que as pessoas esperam de mim, nem de ser confrontada com a verdade, com a mentira ou até com os meus sentimentos. Porque foi isso que fiz a minha vida inteira.

Mas a mão dele continuava colada à minha e não me deixava levantar os pés do chão para fazer fosse o que fosse, como se fosse a minha âncora ao mundo.

E pela primeira vez na minha vida eu mantive-me firme de pés no chão, e não fugi, e pela primeira vez na vida tive coragem de olhar para o futuro de frente.

* * *

><p><em>NA: Heeeey, o que acharam? A sério, eu simplesmente adoro escrever sobre a Rose, na minha cabeça ela tem uma cabeça super maluca e está sempre desesperada com tudo, e vive na sombra do pais e está sempre em conflito entre aquilo que o pai quer que ela faça e o que ela sente pelo Malfoy (mas isso ainda vamos ver lá mais para a frente)._

_Espero que tenham gostado :)_

_É verdade, já falta pouco tempo para fazer um ano que o ultimo pedaço de magia foi lançado para os cinemas, mas todos nós sabemos que a magia continua a existir nos nossos corações, e isso nunca vai mudar._

_Beijos enormes _

_P.S.(Jacih): Eu vivo em Portugal e tá a fazer perto de 40 graus aqui, a minha roupa está a colar-se ao corpo e tenho suor a escorrer-me pela testa, o que é mesmo horrivel. Beijos flor e aproveita o inverno xD_


	22. Carta

_**Carta **- Scorpius POV_

- Scorpius, eu acho que era melhor não entrares. Ela não quer falar com ninguém.

- Eu não sou _ninguém_, - voltei a repetir à rapariga que envergava a gravata amarela e preta dos Hufflepuff - e ela vai querer falar comigo.

Ela olhou para mim uma última vez antes de se afastar e me deixar entrar na maldita sala de aula vazia em que Rose Weasley se tinha metido. Tinha estranhado a ausência dela quando não apareceu hoje ao pequeno-almoço, e a coisa ficou ainda pior quando ela faltou às aulas da manhã também. Rose Weasley não falta às aulas. Ponto final. Da ultima vez que ela faltou às aulas foi à anos atrás quando eu a arrastei até ao lago e quando caiu da vassoura no jogo contra os Slytherin, em que quase fazia a Madame Pomfrey dar em louca por não parar de insistir que não podia faltar às aulas desse dia.

Agora que entrava pela sala a dentro, podia ter a confirmação das minhas desconfianças quando ouvi-a soluçar, sentada numa cadeira, de costas para mim.

- Cleo, vai-te embora, já disse que não queria ver ninguém.

Mas eu não respondi, continuei a aproximar-me dela, até ficar-mos a pouco mais de dois metros de distância.

- Rose? - chamei por ela.

Assim que ouviu a minha voz, ela pareceu congelar, como se fosse uma das coisas que ela menos queria ouvir neste mundo.

- Vai-te embora Scorpius, eu não quero falar com ninguém. - a voz dela parecia fria, como se eu não fosse nada, ou ainda menos do que isso.

- Rose, o que é que se passa? - exigi saber, mas ela não me respondeu, continuou sentada, a olhar em frente, sem mexer um músculo ou dar um único sinal de que me estava a ouvir.

Passei a mão pela cara, tentando lembrar-me do que poderia tê-la feito voltar à primeira base, mas não encontrei nada. Absolutamente nada.

- O que raio se passa, Rose? - voltei a repetir, a minha voz a ficar mais dura enquanto a exasperação se abatia sobre mim aos poucos - Rose, fala comigo! -acabei por gritar e isso pareceu fazê-la acordar.

Ela ergueu-se subitamente da cadeira e virou-se para mim, a cara coberta de lágrimas e os olhos azuis profundos vermelhos. Nas mãos tinha um pedaço de pergaminho e ao lado dela, pousada em cima da cadeira, estava uma coruja na qual eu ainda não tinha sequer reparado.

- O que se passa Scorpius Malfoy? Queres saber o que se passa? É isto que se passa! - gritou-me ela de volta, com um dedo a oscilar entre nós os dois - Passa-se mas nunca se deveria ter passado, e sabes porquê? - ergueu a mão que agarrava o pergaminho com força - O meu pai foi muito explicito sobre o que pensa sobre _isto_, sempre foi, mas nunca tanto como agora. Ele odeia-me, sabes o que isso é Malfoy? Sabes o que é a pessoa que mais amas e admiras neste mundo te odiar?

Ela fez uma pausa e respirou profundamente, fechando os olhos por segundos.

- James não soube ficar calado. - continuou ela - E a cena do Salão foi a gota de água para ele, e sendo o idiota que é, que não sabe meter-se nos próprios assuntos, - ela parecia quase cuspir as palavras - teve de ir escrever uma carta devota ao meu pai, a dar-lhe a conhecer a minha corrente situação. E foi isto que resultou. - voltou a abanar o pedaço de pergaminho - Não sei como é que ele ainda me chama filha na carta, mas sei com toda a certeza que se isto continuar vou deixar de o ser.

Rose voltou a parar e depois olhou-me como se esperasse uma resposta qualquer, um pedido de desculpas, ou sei lá o quê. Nada que ela fosse receber.

- Achas que eu me importo? - perguntei, mais friamente do que desejava.

A boca dela abriu-se de espanto, ou talvez mesmo de horror.

- Claro que não. - disse ela fechando-a, e erguendo as sobrancelhas, como se fosse óbvio - Claro que não porque tu és o _grande_ Scorpius Malfoy, que se preocupa única e exclusivamente pelo seu umbigo. Não foi o teu pai que te enviou uma carta a dizer o quanto lhe metias nojo pois não?

- Achas que eu me importaria se fosse? - voltei a dizer, talvez com um pouco menos de frieza.

Ela rodeou o corpo com os braços, como se eu lhe tivesse atingindo com um feitiço qualquer e olhou para mim como se eu fosse um estranho. Talvez essa tenha sido a coisa que mais me magoou. _Talvez_. Neste momento tinha a certeza de muito pouca coisa.

- Tu realmente não te importas com nada, pois não? Para ti é tudo uma brincadeira. Se isto acabasse neste preciso momento tu ias apenas virar costas e ir a correr ter com uma das tuas Slytherin puro-sangue que tanto gostas de foder. - atirou-me ela, como uma gata que tinha sido ferida.

- Mas isto o quê Weasley? - atirei de volta - Nós nem sequer temos nada. Absolutamente nada.

Não tinha sido a coisa acertada a dizer, de todo. Ela assentiu com a cabeça um vez, e depois outra.

- Tens razão. Não temos nada. E eu não vou trocar o meu pai por nada pois não? - e quando as palavras tiveram o impacto certo em mim, ela já tinha passado por mim e deixado-me sozinho com os meus pensamentos.

Não era nada daquilo que eu queria dizer, mas sendo quem sou, eu nunca digo o que quero dizer. Tenho um talento especial para dar às pessoas a pensar aquilo que não quero, e depois acabo tal como estou, na merda. A coruja piou, ainda no seu lugar, deitando-me um olhar desiludido.

- O que é que foi pássaro? Também tu vais meter-te na minha vida, é?

Virei-me abruptamente e deixei a sala, e olhei para os dois lado do corredor à procura de quaisquer sinais de Rose Weasley, mas não encontrei nenhuns. Ia tentar procurá-la quando encontrei Lyanna Nott pelo caminho. Ela olhou-me e um sorriso cínico apareceu-lhe no rosto imediatamente.

- Então, então. Vejam se não é o famoso Scorpius Malfoy, o novo solteirão de Hogwarts. - a voz dela assolou-me, como facas.

- Como é que sabes disso?

- Ora bem, pela maneira como a Miss Weasley passou por aqui, parecia um pouco de coração partido, não? E tu Scorp, tens o coração partido? Eu posso ajudar a concertá-lo, sabes disso não sabes? - ela aproximava-se de mim a pequenos passos, e eu não fazia absolutamente nada para a afastar, porque faria, tal como ela dizia, eu era solteiro - Já ajudei antes, e tu gostaste. E sabes que mais, eu sou muito mais do que a Rose Weasley, e não precisas de te esforçar tanto para me teres a mim. - empoleirada em mim, sussurrava-me ao ouvido - E tu odeias esforçar-te por algo, não odeias Scorp?

Peguei-lhe por um braço, e arrastei-a para uma sala vazia o mais depressa que consegui, virando costas a Rose Weasley, e a toda a trapalhada que a envolvia. Lyanna era muito mais fácil. A Weasley tinha razão, nós nunca deveríamos ter acontecido, e desta vez não pus limites em mim, passei tempo de mais nisso com Rose Weasley e estava absolutamente farto, era de sexo que eu precisava, e precisava ainda mais de tirar Rose Weasley da minha cabeça. Mas no entanto foi a voz dela que ressoou na minha cabeça enquanto Lyanna Nott me envolvia nos braços.

_Se isto acabasse neste preciso momento tu ias apenas virar costas e ir a correr ter com uma das tuas Slytherin puro-sangue que tanto gostas de foder._

* * *

><p><em>NA: Ups, sorry about that. Pois é, as coisas ficaram muiiito feias. Eu acho que ainda não tinha mostrado este lado do Scorpius, mas é assim que o imagino, a ir pelo caminho mais fácil, afinal de contas ele é um Malfoy. As coisas a partir de agora vão ficar mais hot, eles estão a ficar mais velhos e tudo mais e isto tem de aquecer. _

_Outra coisa que eu ando para dizer à algum tempo mas me tenho esquecido, se houver algum momento que vocês gostariam de ver descrito nesta fanfic, digam-me que eu posso escrevê-lo :D _

_**Alexanda**, ainda bem que você gosta de pt-pt *-* Ahahaha, eu não te invejo, odeio inverno, a unica coisa boa que tem aqui em Portugal é o Natal, aí nem isso tem né? D: Eu não sei qual é o teu estilo de música, mas devias ouvir por exemplo: Carta - Toranja, Insónia - Filipe Pinto, Primavera - The Gift, Anda Comigo Ver os Aviões - Azeitonas. São algumas musicas que eu gosto, depois diz-me o que achaste :D _

_**Mina**, bem-vinda e muito obrigada, é muito bom ouvir isso :D  
><em>

_**Jacih,** um beijo enorme como sempre, e ainda bem que gostaste *-*  
><em>

_Até ao próximo amores :)_


	23. Contra Ataque

**Contra-Ataque **_- Rose POV_

Enfiei mais uma colher de doce de abóbora pela boca adentro no momento em que Scorpius entrou no Salão. Suspirei pesadamente e passei a mão pelas minhas olheiras disfarçadas pela maquilhagem. Não tem sido fácil dormir ultimamente, com a história do meu pai que agora está mais ou menos resolvida e toda a confusão à volta de Scorpius.

No entanto apetecia-me ir ter com ele, bem no meio de todo o Salão e atirar-lhe com este maldito doce à cara, e dizer-lhe que eu tinha razão. Que eu s_empre_ tive razão. Não foram precisos mais de meia hora depois de eu sair daquela sala para o ver enrolado com a Parkinson. Ou seria a Nott? Não sei, sinceramente. São todas repugnantemente iguais. Apetecia-me ir ter com aquela loira, seja ela quem for, que está neste momento sentada ao colo dele quase a comê-lo vivo e puxar-lhe os cabelos loiros da cabeça vazia e ver se o sangue dela corria como o das pessoas normais ou se ela só tinha veneno lá dentro.

- Rose, vai acabar de comer isso? - perguntou-me James.

Naquele dia tinha ficado fula com ele, só me tinha apetecido torcer aquele pescoço que ele tem entre os ombros por só se meter na vida dos outros. No entanto não fiquei chateada com ele. Porque haveria de ficar? Ele livrou-me de um problema, um grande problema, e era melhor agora do que mais tarde quando já estivesse demasiado envolvida.

_Tu estás demasiado envolvida_, disse-me uma voz dentro de mim que eu ignorei. Andava a ignorar muita coisa ultimamente.

- Não. - respondi e depois levantei-me, pus o meu melhor sorriso na cara e sai do Grande Salão acompanhada pelo meu primo e pela Abbie, que sabia perfeitamente que eu não estava bem, apesar de eu andar cheia de sorrisos e risos falsos e de andar a tentar seduzir Mathew Caswell, o Ravenclaw com quem eu fazia as rondas deste trimestre.

- Vais fazer rondas agora? - perguntou-me a Abbie, e eu acenei com a cabeça - Está bem então, fico à espera de ti ao pé da lareira, tem estado montes de frio.

Despedi-me deles rapidamente, não sem antes vê-los a darem as mãos quando pensaram que eu já não estava a olhar, e depois senti o sorriso deslizar da minha boca até desaparecer por completo. Pelo menos tinha algum tempo para parar de fingir antes de começarem as rondas...

- Boa noite. - a voz do Matt interrompeu os meus pensamentos e o sorriso voltou ao seu lugar antes de me virar para ele.

... ou talvez não.

- Olá! - disse eu, com uma alegria desnecessária - Vamos?

Nesse dia não apanhámos muita gente fora da cama, uns quantos primeiros anos que gostavam de se aventurar à noite e um casal. Porque é que tinha de haver sempre um casal...? Custava assim tanto ficarem-se pelos quartos? Quando finalmente já eram horas de nos irmos embora parámos quando percebemos que a sala por onde tínhamos passado estava ocupada. Não foi preciso escutarmos muito tempo para percebermos que eram duas pessoas que tinham escolhido o sitio errado para se encontrar à noite.

_Qual é o mal das camas, Merlin?_, pensei, antes de abrir a porta de rompante e de os mandar vestir-se e também de lhes tirar uns quantos pontos, mas posso dizer que eu nunca esperei ver o que vi.

A rapariga de cabelos loiros e gravata verde estava sentada na mesa, de pernas abertas e saia puxada para cima, pois nem sequer se tinha dado ao trabalho de a tirar. A camisa estava entreaberta e a rapariga não usava sequer sutiã, ou talvez esse estivesse num canto qualquer da sala que os meus olhos não alcançavam. Tinha a cabeça inclinada para trás e a boca entreaberta e só depois de alguns segundos é que percebeu que estava alguém na sala para além deles os dois. O rapaz, também loiro e gravata verde, foi apanhado com as calças baixas... Literalmente. Com uma mão agarrava-se às coxas dela como se a sua vida dependesse disso e a outra estava num dos seios dela, tinha os olhos fechados e fazia movimentos ritmados contra ela, que parecia estar a gostar imenso, pelos sons que soltava.

E só depois de eu reparar nisto tudo, e quase de me rir da situação, é que eu realmente reparo quem são essas pessoas.

Scorpius Malfoy afasta-se de Diana Jackson rapidamente e puxa as calças para cima, sem uma única vez olhar para mim, enquanto que ela puxa a saia para baixo e aperta dois botões apenas da camisa, depois olhando para mim com um sorriso quase maléfico no olhar.

- Weasley, estás a atrapalhar. - diz ela, e eu não sei o que responder, porque fico sem palavras.

Eu sabia o que andava a acontecer, eu sabia que o Malfoy andava a foder todas as raparigas que ele conseguia. Toda a gente falava sobre isso e eu não sou estúpida alguma, mas daí a ter de presenciar uma coisa destas... Sinceramente, acho que vou vomitar. Antes que eu saia dali a correr, manche toda a minha honra e a minha reputação e que toda a gente me passe a olhar com pena e que gozem de mim, sinto o Mathew a rodear-me a cintura com um braço e eu encosto-me a ele, mais porque me sinto tonta do que por outra coisa.

- Desculpa Jackson, não sabíamos que esta sala estava ocupada. Vamos procurar outra Ro. - e por momentos percebo o que ele está a fazer, ele está a salvar a minha honra e a minha vida.

E momentos antes de eu me virar e sair com ele dali para fora, Scorpius Malfoy olha para mim um único segundo. E em vez de lhe mostrar o quão desapontada estou com ele o o quão ele me dá nojo, eu mostro um sorriso. Um daqueles sorrisos das putas dele, que ele parece gostar. Mas em vez de o dar a ele, eu olho para cima, e dou-o ao Matt.

Por tudo o que ele fez por mim nesta noite. Que é o muito mais do que Scorpius Malfoy alguma vez teria feito.

* * *

><p><em>NA: Oláá *-* Eu sei, vocês estão a odiar-me imenso, eu sei, eu sei. Eu estou a adiar o Scorpius que eu própria criei xD Caso ainda não tenham reparado a fic passou a ser de nível T, ou seja, contem cenas menos próprias para pessoas castas lerem, mas seja como for, todos nós vamos fazer sexo um dia, portanto... Who cares? Vamos agir naturalmente com isso e seguir em frente._

_**Jacih**, pensa que se me matares depois não vai haver mais Blood&Love não é? *-* Aqui está a tua continuação e espero que não fiques ainda mais zangada. xD_

_**Mina**, ainda bem que te ponho furiosa :D é sempre bom despertar emoções nos leitores, quer dizer que somos boas escritoras não é? Muito obrigada por leres o meu perfil *-* acho que nunca ninguém se deu ao trabalho de ler. Obrigada por isso, e por ouvires. Especialmente por ouvires. _

_Seja como for, aqui fica mais um capítulo. Digam-me o que acharam! Beijos enormes. _


	24. Revelações

**Revelações **_- Scorpius POV_

__Atirei-a para dentro da sala mais rudemente do que queria. Depois fechei a porta atrás de mim e encostei-me a ela, não lhe dando qualquer hipótese de fuga.

- Posso saber que raio se está a passar? - perguntou-me ela, a levar uma das mãos ao braço que parecia estar vermelho com a força com que a tinha agarrado.

- Sim, Weasley, podes. Quero saber o que raio se anda a passar entre ti e aquele otário. - fui direito ao assunto, não queria perder tempo de mais do que o necessário com esta conversa.

Ela não parecia zangada, pelo contrário, parecia a pessoa mais calma de Hogwarts. Até quando eu a arrastei de perto do novo namorado dela ela não pareceu importar-se, acenou-lhe, como se isto acontecesse com naturalidade, e enquanto eu a arrastava por metade de Hogwarts ela não fez questão de se soltar ou de me parar. Agora ali, parecia mais calma do que nunca, olhou em volta da sala de aula vazia, cheia de pó e com algumas mesas e cadeiras espalhadas. Ela saltou para cima de uma mesa e sentou-se ali, como se achasse que a conversa ia durar muito tempo e ela não estivesse disposta a ficar em pé durante todo esse tempo.

- Bem, eu e o Mathew Caswell, caso te tenha escapado o nome, estamos a fazer uma coisa que se chama _namorar_. Sabes o que é Malfoy? É quando uma pessoa tem um _compromisso_ com outra.

A maneira como ela dizia as palavras, quase como se as brandisse como uma faca fez-me perguntar de novo o que é que eu estava ali a fazer, e qual o propósito desta conversa. Na verdade, não fazia ideia. Tinha-a visto com o Ravenclaw e tive de arranjar uma maneira qualquer de a tirar de pé dele. Já andava a remoer nesse assunto há algum tempo.

- Eu entendo muito bem a definição de compromisso, mas obrigado pelo momento _eu sei tudo sobre tudo_, Weasley. - atirei.

Ela pareceu nem me ter ouvido. Balançava agora as pernas na mesa, como se estivéssemos a discutir um trabalho de História da Magia. _Não... Se estivéssemos a discutir um trabalho de História da Magia ela estaria mais interessada._

__- E que cena foi aquela na outra noite Weasley? Andas a atirar-me à cara que eu faço coisas _impróprias_ e depois vais fazer exactamente a mesma coisa?

Ela lançou-me um sorriso desdenhoso.

- Eu sei que tu gostas de exclusividade de actos Malfoy, e que não queres que eu te roube o protagonismo, mas eu faço o que bem entender com quem bem entender, e tu podes ir à merda. - ela atirou uma madeixa de cabelo ruivo que caíra para a sua cara e atirou-o para trás - E também tenho mais do que fazer do que estar aqui sentada a dar-te explicações sobre coisas que não te dizem respeito, portanto...

Mas antes que ela pudesse saltar da mesa eu aproximei-me a passos largos e pus uma mão apoiada de cada lado das coxa dela, os nossos corpos a poucos milímetros de se tocarem.

- Ambos sabemos que tu não gostas dele Rose, tu e eu sabemos que não o amas. E amos sabemos também porquê.

Ela não respondeu. Parou de balançar as pernas para não me tocar mas também não se afastou. A expressão mudou, agora já não estava totalmente indiferente. Fixava os meus olhos, mas eu não sabia o que ela me queria dizer através deles.

- Tu amas-me Weasley. Admite. Tu estás completamente apaixonada por mim, e não há nada que possas fazer para o mudares, e é por isso que não vai resultar com o Caswell, nem com nenhum outro.

E por momentos pensei que ela ia perder todo o controlo e dizer que sim, pensei que ela ia por aqueles braços pequenos à minha volta e abraçar-me, e beijar-me, e deixar Mathew Caswell completamente de lado. Mas eu vez disso ela ergueu um braço e empurrou-me suavemente, tão suavemente que eu deixei que ela me afastasse. Depois vi-a, sem nenhuma reacção possível, saltar da mesa, passar por mim e dirigir-se até à porta.

Virei-me para a ver ir-se embora, mas em vez disso ela virou-se para mim, já com a mão na maçaneta e disse:

- Eu estou apaixonada por ti. - as palavras dela tão suaves, mas tão marcadas que tanto me podiam dar um abraço como uma bofetada - Mas isso não muda absolutamente nada.

E depois abriu a porta e saiu.


	25. Coincidência

**Coincidência **_- Rose POV_

Assim que li as primeiras linhas da carta desatei a correr pela casa que nem uma louca, aos pulos e aos berros.

- Consegui! Consegui!

Por momentos a minha mãe e o meu pai olharam para mim como se eu fosse um explojento cauda-de-fogo, até que eu gritei também:

- Sou chefe de turma!

E depois o meu pai quase me atirou para o chão quando me abraçou, enquanto dizia repetidamente _Esta é a minha filha! A minha filha, chefe de turma! Igualzinha à mãe! _A minha mãe sorriu para mim como nunca tinha sorrido, e nesse dia fez bolo de abóbora porque sabia que era o meu favorito, e convidou os Potters para jantar. Até me obrigou a pôr o distintivo dourado com um C gigante e brilhante ao peito. Foi aí que a coisa piorou.

- Eu? Não Rose, eu não sou chefe de turma. - disse-me Albus quando eu fui a correr congratulá-lo.

Eu não sabia se havia de berrar ou de chorar, porque na verdade eu sabia muito bem quem neste preciso momento tinha um distintivo igualzinho ao meu nas mãos. No entanto foi só quando entrei no comboio e o vi ao peito _dele_ é que percebi as verdadeiras consequências de sermos ambos chefes de turma.

_Talvez não._ - pensei para mim, enquanto a Jo e a Delly se entretinham a partilhar as novidades do Verão - _Talvez eu fique com o chefe de turma da minha equipa! Ou com os Hufflepuff... Ou os Ravenclaw! _

Mas assim que cheguei a Hogwarts percebi que o que eu mais temia tinha acontecido. Coincidência ou não, eu e Scorpius Malfoy íamos partilhar a mesma sala comum o resto do ano.

E aqui estava eu, depois de dizer _Sumo de Abóbora_ e a passagem que ficava no quinto andar se ter aberto para revelar uma das quatro salas comuns dos chefes de turma, aquela que ia ser minha. _E do Malfoy_. Ele estava mesmo atrás de mim e ainda não tínhamos trocado uma única palavra. A sala era grande e espaçosa, era em tons de bege e castanhos, tinha uma lareira que estava acesa, um sofá e um cadeirão, alguns quadros e uma escada que dava a uma plataforma superior, de um dos lados uma porta com o estandarte dos Gryffindor, um leão dourado, e do outro lado uma porta com o estandarte dos Slytherin, uma serpente prateada, respectivamente o meu quarto e o do Malfoy. Reparei que a sala tinha duas janelas que davam para o lago e por momentos preferia atirar-me dela do que partilhar aquele espaço com _ele_ o resto do ano.

Acabei por suspirar e pousar o meu malão no chão e depois virar-me para ele.

- Isto é como as coisas vão acontecer Malfoy, partilharmos um quarto não vai mudar absolutamente nada. Eu tenho um quarto e tu tens o quarto e não temos de falar um com o outro mais do que o necessário.

Ele ergueu o sobrolho, mas não levantou qualquer objecção.

Peguei novamente no meu malão para o levar para o meu quarto quando ele me pegou no braço, para me impedir de continuar. Estremeci com o toque, mas não me mexi, nem me soltei. Então, ouvi-o dizer.

- As coisas não vão ficar assim Rose, não vais conseguir evitar-me para sempre. Um ano é muito tempo, e pode acontecer muita coisa.

Depois soltou-me, mas eu não me consegui mexer. Ele passou então por mim e subiu as escadas para o dormitório que lhe pertencia. Depois eu suspirei e finalmente caminhei para o meu quarto.

Este ia ser um ano difícil. _Muito_ difícil. Difícil de mais.

* * *

><p><em>NA: Olá a todos! :D_

_Bom, este é o ultimo ano deles, e ainda por cima no mesmo dormitório... Eu acho que Hogwarts vai pegar fogo agora. Muito obrigada pelos vossos comentários e apoio *-* Espero que gostem, e como sempre, não se esqueçam de dar a vossa opinião! Beijos enormes (obrigada por salvares o meu capitulo Leniita *w*)_


	26. Vergonha

**Vergonha **_- Scorpius POV_

Disse a password numa voz frenética enquanto as pernas dela envolviam a minha cintura num aperto prometedor. Assim que entrei e tentei encontrar o caminho até ao sofá fui de encontra a mesa que suportava vários livros e eles foram parar todos ao chão.

- Merda. - consegui dizer entre beijos, mas não consegui dizer mais do que isso, não era tempo para falar.

Consegui graças a Merlin encontrar o sofá, mas quando lá cheguei a minha camisa e a dela já estavam no chão. Deitei-me por cima dela, enquanto ela abria as pernas para me dar melhor acesso, e eu tentava esquecer o mundo à minha volta. Em algum ponto da acção ela deve ter entrado, mas eu não dei por ela, aliás, naquele momento eu não prestaria atenção mesmo que o Expresso de Hogwarts estivesse a passar mesmo ao meu lado. Mas eu tinha-me esquecido também que ela não era o Expresso... Ela era muito pior.

- Caham. - alguém limpou a garganta, mas eu nem me apercebi disso, não até ela congelar por baixo de mim - Posso saber o que se passa aqui?

E foi então que eu a ouvi e congelei imediatamente também. Ergui os meus olhos da Jessica Carter para os pousar na Rose Weasley, que tinha os braços cruzados e um olhar de pura repugnância na cara. Senti a Carter sair de baixo de mim e começar a vestir a roupa que estava espalhada no chão mas eu não me consegui mexer, nem mesmo um músculo. Depois de vestida, Jessica fez intenção de passar pela Rose e sair da sala, mas antes que ela saísse Rose disse, sem mesmo olhar para ela:

- Menos cinquenta pontos para os Slytherin.

Eu conseguia sentir a raiva a fervilhar dentro dela, como se fosse uma panela de pressão a ferver que ia arrebentar a qualquer momento, e para qualquer lado. Neste momento, tinha a certeza que ia arrebentar para o meu.

- Não me podes tirar pontos Weasley. - foi a única coisa que me lembrei de dizer.

- A ti não. - disse ela calmamente, como se estivéssemos no tempo ameno que se antecede à tempestade - Mas a ela posso.

Levantei-me do sofá calmamente e apanhei a minha camisa e gravata do chão, como se não tivesse acabado de acontecer nada. Em vez de acalmar a Weasley, isso apenas a fez explodir.

- O que é que achas que isto é Malfoy, achas que Hogwarts inteira é o teu bordel? - atirou-me rudemente, descruzando os braços, e a cara a começar a ficar tão vermelha quanto o cabelo.

- Que eu saiba não tens direito de te meter na minha vida. - atirei de volta.

- Queres foder as tuas putas, então vai para o teu quarto, ninguém tem de assistir a essa porcaria! - rosnou-me, quase, e eu virei-lhe as costas e comecei a subir para o meu quarto.

Por momentos ela ficou no mesmo sitio, com a boca aberta, mas depois seguiu-me a passos largos.

- Onde é que achas que vais? - perguntou-me, como se não fosse óbvio.

- Para longe de ti, Weasley. - respondi.

Antes de eu consegui entrar no meu quarto ela apanhou-me a tirou-me contra a porta do mesmo, por momentos os nossos corpos tocaram-se e um choque eléctrico percorreu-me de cima a baixo, apenas com aquela proximidade. Algo que eu não conseguia sentir com mais nenhuma rapariga, nem que estivessemos os dois nus. Ela também deve ter sentido porque afastou-se logo de seguida e abraçou o próprio corpo. Dei um passo em direcção dela, não sei bem porquê, mas também não queria saber, e ela olhou para mim. Ambos sentiamos a tensão a crescer entre nós, e a crescer e a crescer, mas antes que qualquer um de nós pudesse fazer alguma coisa de que se fosse arrepender a Weasley afastou-se e antes de se fechar no seu quarto gritou:

- Devias ter vergonha, Malfoy.

Quando a porta dela se fechou eu entrei também no meu quarto, fechei a porta atrás de mim e deixei-me escorregar por ela até estar sentado no chão, a sensação do toque da Weasley sem nunca deixar a minha cabeça, o unico sentimento que me trespassava era a vergonha e a unica coisa que eu conseguia pensar era:

- Merda, isto não devia estar a acontecer.

* * *

><p><em>NA: Olá meus amores! *-* Desculpem a demora, ontem comecei a escrever mas não consegui acabar porque estava cheia de sono, portanto, aqui está. Espero que gostem. Um grande beixo para todos vocês :DD _


	27. Memórias

**Memórias **_- Rose POV_

Não sei bem o que aconteceu depois daquele dia, só sei que a partir daí não tive mais visões infelizes dos passatempos do Malfoy. Não sei se ele tinha desistido de levar para além as suas conquistas ou se simplesmente tenha aceitado o meu concelho e ido para o seu quarto. No entanto, sem me aperceber, todos os dias à noite quando o Malfoy não estava na sala eu passava pela porta dele e parava um pouco à escuta, à espera de ouvir alguma coisa, um gemido, um ranger, uma voz, qualquer coisa.

Mas não havia nada. Nem gemidos, nem rangeres, nem vozes, nem roupas no chão. Ou o Malfoy tinha sido suficientemente esperto para por feitiços de silêncio à volta do quarto ou então ele tinha acabado com as suas actividades extra curriculares. E eu rezava a Merlin para que fosse a última hipótese.

Hoje estava quase a cair para o lado quando sussurrei a password ao quadro e ele se abriu relutantemente, e assim que entrei tratei de tirar os sapatos que estavam a magoar-me desde manhã. Olhei em volta mas Scorpius Malfoy não estava em lado algum, e então suspirei e comecei a subir os degraus para o meu quarto, quando algo, ou _alguém_ veio de encontro a mim. Por momentos os cabelos loiros fizeram-me querer que era o Malfoy mas só depois é que compreendi que eram demasiado longos para serem dele.

- Sai da frente Weasley! - gritou-me Jessica Carter e eu nem tive tempo de reagir, porque aquilo apanhou-me de surpresa.

Não a arrogância, porque era sabido que a Carter não era das pessoas mais simpáticas de Hogwarts. Pelo contrário, para além de presunçosa, andava sempre com o raio do nariz virado para cima e os rapazes todos a seus pés. Não que ela quisesse algum deles, o que ela queria era Scorpius Malfoy. Foi a cara dela que me apanhou desprevenida, porque grossas lágrimas vinham a escorrer-lhe pela cara que estava totalmente encarnada, como se ela estivesse envergonhada ou irritada.

Tive tempo de notar tudo isso em alguns segundos porque depois ela passou por mim e desceu escadas abaixo, saindo depois pelo retrato e deixando-me de novo sozinha, sentada nos degraus onde tinha caído. Levantei-me calmamente quando me apercebi da figura que estava a fazer ali sentada, apesar de ninguém me estar a ver.

_O que raio acabou de acontecer?_

Quando cheguei à porta do meu quarto não consegui conter em olhar para a porta que dava para o quarto do Malfoy. Estava fechada, como sempre nos últimos dias, e não dava indicações do porquê de uma Jessica Carter ter acabado de sair a correr e a chorar dali para fora. Tive vontade de ir bater à porta e perguntar o que tinha acontecido, mas segurei os pés no chão. Eu não era amiga dele, já não. Não tinha o direito de lhe ir bater à porta e perguntar o que tinha acontecido na vida dele... pois não?

E sem que eu pedisse, imagens começaram a passar pela minha cabeça, puxando-me para fora da realidade e transportando-me para momentos longínquos, que eu já nem me lembrava terem alguma vez acontecido. Primeiro estava na plataforma e o meu pai estava a dizer o nome dele. _Scorpius Malfoy_, dizia ele, e quando a memória se desvaneceu a voz dele ficou a flutuar na minha cabeça.

_Scorpius Malfoy._

Mas agora já não estava na plataforma, estava na biblioteca e o olhar dele cruzava-se com o meu e um arrepio percorreu o meu corpo e eu voltei a esconder os meus olhos atrás do livro. Mas agora já não havia livro nenhum, ele estava mesmo à minha frente e eu estava estender-lhe a mão. _O meu nome é Rose Weasley_, dizia-lhe eu, e ele olhou para mim e esticou-me a mão também e respondeu, _Scorpius Malfoy._ E depois ele sorriu para mim, mas agora já não sorria, agora gritava, e depois pedia-me desculpas e eu sentia que a minha vida estava a passar-me à frente dos olhos. Depois estávamos a ver o pôr do sol e riamos os dois, e depois estavamos no baile a dançar. E ele abraçava-me, e ele salvava-me, e nós beijava-mo-nos.

E depois tudo desapareceu, e a única coisa que restava era o nome dele, a boiar na minha cabeça, e sem saber como estava mesmo à frente da porta dele. Levantei a mão a medo para bater, mas no último segundo não consegui, baixei a mão e com ela baixei também a cabeça.

_São só memórias, memórias não vão mudar nada. _

E quando me voltei para trás ouvi um _clique_ atrás de mim.

- Rose?

E voltei-me para ele. Não era uma memória. Era Scorpius Malfoy, e ele estava ali, mesmo à minha frente, a chamar-me Rose e não Weasley, e a mandar embora as putas dele. Ele estava ali de porta aberta, e parecia tão vulnerável que me apetecia abraçá-lo.

- Isto é ridículo. - disse eu, e só depois de o dizer é que percebi que o tinha dito em voz alta.

Ele olhou para mim por alguns segundos e depois respondeu:

- É, não é?

E depois larguei a merda dos sapatos, a merda dos livros, os rancores, as mágoas e agarrei-me às memórias. Larguei tudo aquilo que não restava e quando dei por mim estava a correr para ele e a deixar tudo o resto para trás e não tive de parar para lhe dar tempo para me agarrar, porque ele já tinha o braços abertos, pronto para me agarrar, e com alguma sorte, para não me largar mais.

E de um momento para o outro eu estava em casa outra vez, nos braços dele, sem mais nada do que isso.

E visto bem, era tudo o que eu precisava.

* * *

><p>NA: Oii *-* Pronto, cá está, não saiu como eu estava à espera, mas acho que saiu melhor ainda. Digam-me o que acharam. Beijos enormes!


	28. Ilusão

**Ilusão **_- Scorpius POV_

Não consegui deixar de sorrir.

Ela estava nos meu braços outra vez e abraçava-me com tanta força que me fazia crer que não me queria largar mais. E quando eu pensei por momentos que ia ficar tudo bem ela largou-me. Quando abri os olhos para tentar perceber o que estava a acontecer não foi Rose Weasley que vi, mas sim Ronald Weasley. Ele estava no topo das escadas que levavam aos nossos quartos e olhou para mim de relance, mas depois fixou os olhos na filha e eu soube subitamente o que ia acontecer.

A felicidade súbita não tinha sido mais nada além disso, uma miragem, uma ilusão. A verdade estava ali, mesmo à minha frente.

- Pai... - ouvi ela dizer, a medo, mas o olhar de Mr. Weasley não dava qualquer chance de desculpa.

- Tu não és minha filha. - disse-lhe ele.

- Sou, pai, claro que sou! Sou, eu! Sou a Rose! - implorou ela, apesar de não conseguir ver a cara dela, que estava virada na direcção das escadas tinha a certeza que ela estava a chorar. Apetecia-me ir ter com ela e rodeá-la com os braços, mas não me atrevi.

- Tu não vais ser uma Malfoy, filha minha não anda com filhos de devoradores da morte. - disse ele solenemente.

- Eu não ando com ele pai, juro. Ele não é nada, eu nem queria ficar com ele no mesmo dormitório. Juro, pai, por favor... Pai!

E depois ele virou-se e desapareceu pelas escadas abaixo. Rose demorou um terço de segundo a olhar para mim e eu soube o que ela ia fazer. Ela ia escolher o pai, sempre o pai. Nunca eu. Não sei porque alguma vez pensei que isso fosse acontecer. E depois ela correu escadas abaixo e virou-me as costas. E por momentos pensei em desistir, pensei em deixar-me ficar ali, mas depois algo mais forte puxou-me em frente e eu corri atrás dela. Mas ela estava cada vez mais longe e eu não consegui correr tão rápido. Se ao menos tivesse a minha vassoura, mas não a via em lado nenhum e quando dei por mim estava num corredor deserto e não havia sinais nem de Ron Weasley nem da Rose, e eu deixei-me cair, derrotado, a vida a desabar à minha volta, e a única coisa que eu conseguia gritar era o nome dela.

- Rose! - dei por mim a gritar, enquanto me sentava abruptamente na cama, pingos de suor a escorrer-me pela testa, sem perceber o que raio estava eu a fazer ali.

- Scorpius? - ouvi, mas não quis acreditar, pensei por momentos que fosse mais uma ilusão, mais um truque, mas depois não consegui conter-me e olhei.

Uma confusa Rose Weasley estava deitada na cama ao meu lado, com uma camisola de alças vermelha e uns calções juntos cinzentos e as cobertas a taparem-lhe até aos joelhos, com uma mão a esfregar um olho e o outro fixo em mim, sem perceber qual o motivo de tanta agitação. E só depois é que me atingiu como uma bicada de Hipogriffo na cabeça. Eu estava no meu quarto em Hogwarts, e a Rose estava ali, mesmo ao meu lado, e tudo o resto não tinha passado de um sonho.

Deitei a cabeça na minha almofada extremamente aliviado e puxei-a para mim com uma mão, abraçando-a com os dois braços, enquanto ela pousava a cabeça no meu peito, esquecendo por completo que eu tinha gritado, e espalhando os cabelos vermelhos no colchão. E a última coisa que eu me lembro de fazer antes de adormecer é sorrir.

* * *

><p><em>NA: Aposto que vos preguei um ataque do coração ahahahhaha xD Ando a planear este capitulo à quase uma semana e nem queiram imaginar o meu riso maquiavélico quando o comecei a escrever ahhhhaha. Espero que tenham gostado, de qualquer maneira *-*_

_**Leniita W**, obrigada por voltares e por leres e por me apoiares. Pelos elogios, pelos reviews, pela pm, e por tudo, sinceramente. *-* Se queres saber, não era a mesma coisa sem os teus reviews. É bom ter-te de volta fofa. *-*_

_**Jacih**, está aqui o fogo que tanto querias ahaha, espero que tenhas gostado. Obrigada pelos reviews, e por leres. Beijos enormes!_

_**Mina**, muito obrigada (: Eu acabei o capitulo a sorrir, ainda bem que consegui fazer-te sorrir também, e espero que consiga continuar (: Beijos e obrigada por leres e por reviewares!_

_Beijos para todos voces, até ao próximo!_


	29. Espera

**Espera **_- Rose POV_

Enquanto fazia o caminho de volta para a sala comum a conversa com Mathew continuava presente nos meus pensamentos, como se a voz dele ecoasse vezes sem conta na minha cabeça.

_- Precisavas de falar comigo? - perguntou Matt, ao sentar-se na cadeira à minha frente._

_Pousei o livro que estava a tentar ler e olhei para ele, respirei fundo e disse:_

_- Eu e o Scorpius estamos juntos. - disse calmamente, ainda que me apetecesse dizê-lo de rajada e fugir dali para fora - Achei que devia ser eu a dizer-te. _

_Mathew olhou para mim alguns segundos, mas não se mostrou surpreendido, nem mesmo zangado. Quase como se já estivesse à espera que aquelas palavras saíssem da minha boca, mais dia menos dia._

_- Está bem. - disse, enquanto se encostava na cadeira - Mas nós não tínhamos nada de qualquer maneira, Ro, sabes disso. _

_- Eu sei, mas tu foste realmente bom para mim, como ele nunca foi. Não é justo para ti... Desculpa._

_Ele sorriu-me ternamente e eu quis bater-me a mim mesma por o estar a magoar, e pior de tudo, por não estar apaixonada por ele. Ele era a pessoa certa para mim, se Scorpius não se tivesse metido no caminho da minha vida. Mas tinha, e Mathew não era mais do que um amigo._

_- Foi sempre o Malfoy, Rose. Tu sabes disso, sempre soubeste. Tudo na vossa vida fazia-vos voltarem a encontrar-se, como se estivessem destinados. Acho que as probabilidades estavam contra mim de qualquer maneira._

_- Desculpa. - voltei a dizer, ao levantar-me e a por a minha mala ao ombro._

_Ele levantou-se também e abraçou-me, assim simplesmente._

_- Sê feliz. _

Já era tarde, e os meus pés estavam a doer-me ao subir os degraus que levavam à sala comum, e antes de murmurar a password e de entrar levantei um dos pés e descalcei o sapato, repetindo o processo com o outro pé também, respirando de alívio quando entraram em contacto com o chão.

Entrei de mansinho porque Scorpius já devia estar a dormir por esta hora. Pousei os sapatos à entrada e quando me virei reparei que Scorpius Malfoy estava estendido no sofá, apenas de boxers, de olhos fechados e a ressonar baixinho. Fui em bicos dos pés até ele e abanei-o com uma mão.

- Scorpius? Scorpius, acorda.

Quando os olhos dele finalmente se abriram ele demorou dois segundos a perceber onde estava e quem eu era e depois com um dos braços puxou-me para ele com tal força que cai mesmo em cima dele, estendida em cima de um Scorpius Malfoy semi nu.

A vida é bela.

- Scorpius, adormeceste no sofá. - disse para o peito dele, onde a minha cara estava encostada.

- Estava à tua espera, mas demoraste mais do que tinha previsto. - disse-me com uma voz rouca, que me fez tremer da cabeça aos pés.

- Temos de ir dormir. - avisei-o, embora estivesse a fechar os olhos.

_Não me culpem, quem tem Scorpius Malfoy como colchão e almofada sabe o que é... Oh calma, isso é privilégio só meu._ Tive de sorrir perante os meus pensamentos.

- Eu cá durmo muito bem aqui. - informou-me.

E mesmo antes de adormecer, sorri.

* * *

><p><em>NA: Pronto, não foi uma grande coisa, mas foi um capitulo mais calmo devido a emoções recentes. A minha escola vai começar depois de amanhã e apetece-me atirar-me de uma janela... Enfim, suponho que não seja assim tão mau. Vou deixar de ter tanto tempo para escrever portanto, desculpem se começar a demorar mais do que é suposto. _

_Beijos enormes, and be happy! :D _


	30. Sedução

**Sedução **_- Scorpius POV_

_- Vê lá se não te distrais Scorpius, tens de ter os olhos postos na snitch. - disse-me Rose Weasley momentos antes de entrarmos em campo, e depois piscou-me o olho e deixou-me de novo sozinho._

Agora estava no ar, a vassoura entre as minhas pernas e o ar a despentear-me os cabelos. Era o último jogo de Quidditch do ano, e era Gryffindor contra Slytherin... Outra vez. E mais uma vez quase toda a equipa dos Gryffindor era constituída pelos Potter e pelos Weasley. Como seeker, e agora que o Potter mais velho tinha saído de Hogwarts, estava Lily Potter, que provara este ano que tinha herdado tanto o talento do pai como o da mãe, o keeper escolhido era Hugo Weasley, como beaters tinham Fred e Roxanne Weasley e por fim os chasers que incluíam não só a Rose como também Theodore Wood e Louise Finnigan.

_- Pelas cuecas de Merlin, tenta não cair da tua maldita vassoura desta vez, pode ser Weasley? - brinquei antes de irmos dormir, ontem._

Mas hoje já não me sentia com tanta vontade de brincar. Quando Rose veio ter comigo ao balneário eu percebi que ela estava a planear alguma coisa, mas nunca tinha percebido que seria isto. Nunca teria imaginado que Rose Weasley estaria a planear seduzir-me no meio do campo para eu me distrair daquilo que devia estar a fazer, apanhar a snitch. E o pior?

Estava a resultar.

Eu estava parado no meio do ar enquanto a Weasley marcava consecutivos pontos para Gryffindor, e fazia sempre questão de passar à frente do meu nariz e fazer um daqueles sorrisos tortos que eu adorava, e sempre que passava deixava para trás um cheiro a baunilha que me fazia perder a razão durante alguns segundos. E nem sequer vou comentar a maneira como ela estava a olhar para mim neste momento.

E quando dou por mim, a Potter está a passar-me ao lado a uma velocidade que me indica que ele já sabe onde está a Snitch e eu parto atrás dela em pouco menos de três segundos. Depois de a seguir durante um bocado a alta velocidade reparo onde está realmente a snitch, a voar mesmo ao lado da bancada dos professores, e pressiono a minha vassoura para avançar o mais rápido que pode.

Mas antes que eu consiga esticar o braço para agarrar a snitch passa-me uma bludger mesmo rente à cabeça e eu tenho de parar a vassoura para evitar ser atingido e ir parar ao relvado. Quando olho em frente vejo a Potter fechar a mão em volta da snitch e a Madame Hooch a gritar _Gryffindor vence a taça de Quidditch!_

Depois a multidão entra em delírio enquanto as cobras gritam pragas e os leões gritam sem parar _Com Potters e Weasleys, perder é impossível! Com Potters e Weasleys, perder é impossível! _

__Vi Rose passar por mim na sua vassoura e a juntar-se às comemorações que decorriam enquanto os Gryffindors invadiam o campo de Quidditch e ela era abraçada pela multidão de pontos vermelhos.

Levei a mão à cara por momentos e antes de também eu descer até ao relvado tive a certeza de uma coisa.

_Esta rapariga vai ser o meu fim. _

* * *

><p><em>NA: Mais um jogo de Quidditch ganho pelos Gryffindor e mais um Scorpius completamente arruinado pela Rose xD Sim, ela vai ser o fim dele, mas quem disse que não seria um bom fim?_

_Beijos enormes e muito obrigado, mais uma vez, pelo apoio que dão a esta fic. Nada disto seria possível sem vocês._


	31. Instinto

**Instinto **_- Rose POV_

As pessoas continuavam a congratular-me, mesmo já tendo passado horas do final do jogo. A festa passou do campo para o salão e do salão para a sala comum e daí ainda não tinha saído. Era perto da meia noite e a música ainda estava alta e as pessoas ainda celebravam. Ainda mal tinha conseguido ver Lily, que estava ainda mais rodeada de admiradores do que eu, e senti-me sorrir porque ela realmente merecia aquela festa.

- Tenho de ir embora. - disse ao Hugo e à Joanne.

- Já? - disseram ambos em uníssono.

- Fica mais um bocado, a festa ainda mal começou! Acabámos de ganhar a taça aos Slytherin, temos de festejar. - continuou Hugo.

- Está a ficar tarde, e tenho mesmo de ir. Se o Filch me apanha por aí à noite ainda perco o meu distintivo. - respondi, e perder o meu distintivo numa altura destas não era realmente algo que eu quisesse, não quando partilhava a sala comum com Scorpius.

Despedi-me rapidamente deles e tive de evitar uns quantos Gryffindors que decidiram que era a altura ideal para me congratular, e consegui finalmente sair da sala comum. Enquanto me dirigia para a minha sala comum encontrei Albus pelo caminho que parecia bastante perdido.

- Andaste a beber firewisky, não andaste? - perguntei-lhe, enquanto passava um praço por baixo dos ombros dele e o ajudava a caminhar até à porta da sala comum dos Slytherin.

- Estás a brincar? Nós perdemos... Nós perdemos Rose, eu perdi. Eles vão matar-me se me apanham na sala comum. Matar-me! - respondeu ele, um pouco afetado.

- Quem te vai matar é o Filch se te apanha nos corredores a estas horas, Albus.

Acabei por o deixar lá e certifiquei-me que ele entrava na sala antes de me vir embora, rezando a Marlin para que os Slytherins não matassem o meu primo. Tive de voltar a subir as escadas e quando cheguei à porta da minha sala comum já passava da meia noite e meia. Balbuciei _Varinhas Flamejantes_ ao retrato e quando ele me deixou passar estranhei ver a sala vazia.

- Scorpius? - chamei, mas a única coisa que me respondeu foi o meu próprio eco.

Sem saber porquê começaram a entrar imagens na minha cabeça de um Scorpius extremamente zangado comigo por eu ter feito o que fiz. Tinha de admitir, o meu jogo de sedução tinha sido um truque baixo mas necessário, os Slytherins acham-se os reis da manipulação, pois eu acabei de provar o contrário. No entanto agora que tudo tinha acabado, e pensando bem no assunto, eu voltei a fazê-lo. Voltei a ser a razão pela qual Scorpius Malfoy não apanhou a snitch e perdeu a taça de Quidditch.

Corri escadas acima e bati à porta do quarto dele mais vezes do que aquelas que consigo contar pelos meus dedos.

- Scorpius? Estás ai? - voltei a chamar, mas não ouve resposta e eu não esperei mais por uma.

Abri a porta de rompante, preparada para fazer um discurso do quão arrependida eu estava quando percebi que não estava absolutamente ninguém no quarto._  
><em>

- Scorp...? - e antes que eu pudesse terminar sequer a frase alguma coisa chegou por trás de mim, agarrou-me e esmagou-me contra a parede do interior do quarto.

- Achaste o joguinho engraçado Weasley? Gostaste de jogar o teu joguinho de sedução? Porque esses joguinhos têm consequências Weasley, espero que estejas consciente que estás prestes a pagar a tua consequência.

A primeira coisa que eu reparei, com um suspiro de alívio, é que era Scorpius Malfoy. A segunda coisa era que ele tinha o cabelo completamente despenteado de ter andado a jogar Quidditch, estava vestido com um camisa bege relativamente apertada, que mostrava os músculos dele (obrigada, Quidditch!) e os olhos dele não davam qualquer hipótese para luta. Eu ia pagar as consequências... E realmente não me importava nadinha de o fazer.

E antes que eu pudesse responder a boca dele encontrou a minha ferozmente, reclamando tudo o que eu tinha para dar, quase que me desafiando a dar tudo o que tenho.

E eu realmente adoro desafios...

Foi mais instinto do que qualquer outra coisa, mas eu rodeio sobre nós e era ele que estava contra a parede agora, com uma das mãos que não estava a despentear o cabelo dele ainda mais fechei a porta do quarto dele que estava mesmo ao nosso lado. Ele pareceu perceber que as minhas intenções eram iguais às dele porque começou a andar para a frente, fazendo-me recuar até cair em cima da cama dele. Antes de cair em cima de mim vi-o a tirar a camisola por cima da cabeça enquanto eu mordia os lábios que já estavam completamente inchados. O corpo dele cobriu então cada pedacinho do meu e comprimiu-o contra a cama numa sensação que eu nunca mais vou esquecer. Faz-me sentir tão pequena, aconchegada e _quente_. Sim, pode dizer-se que calor era o que não faltava.

A minha camisola foi parar ao chão um pouco depois, e a única coisa em que conseguia pensar era em todas as sensações que passavam pelo meu corpo que nem flechas de fogo, queimando-me tanto por dentro como por fora, e eu nunca me vou esquecer disso. Nem disso nem dos pequenos detalhes, como por exemplo a maneira como uma das mãos dele estava sempre no meu cabelo, umas vezes a despenteá-lo ainda mais do que ele já estava outras vezes parada lá, apenas lá... Ou como ele me beijou o nariz e me mordeu a orelha. Também não me vou esquecer da maneira como ele me olhou, olhos nos olhos, e parecia tudo tão _certo_.

E o resto foi instinto, porque nesse momento eu perdi-me para sempre.

* * *

><p><em>NA: Tchau, tchau Ron Weasley. A tua filha perdeu-se para o Malfoy... Ups. Afinal, quem é que consegue resistir uma coisa destas? _

_Obrigada pelos vossos comentários, espero que tenham gostado, beijo enooorme. :D_


	32. Coragem

**Coragem **_- Scorpius POV_

O Sol tocava a água novamente, como num beijo delicado que se repetia todos os dias para quem quisesse presenciar. Senti um _déja vú_ enorme, e por momentos quase pensei que estivesse de volta ao meu terceiro ano, mas não estava. E esta era a última vez que eu ia ver este por do Sol.

- Passou tão depressa, não passou? É quase como se fosse ontem que entrámos pela primeira vez no castelo. - disse uma voz que eu conhecia tão bem como a minha própria.

Rose Weasley estava sentada ao meu lado, pernas cruzadas e mãos pousadas nelas enquanto os olhos não despregavam do Sol, bebendo cada segundo como se fosse o último. _Vão ser os últimos segundos. Para nós pelo menos... Não vamos voltar para o ano. _Cheguei as pernas ao meu peito e rodeei-as com os braços descontraidamente.

- Mas não foi. Foi à sete anos atrás... - retomou, com um suspiro - É estranho pensar que não vamos voltar para o ano. Voltamos sempre, e pensar que desta vez é de vez... É estranho.

- Nós viemos para aqui para crescer e aprender. Já crescemos e aprendemos. Está na hora de ir embora e dar lugar a outros para crescer e aprender. - disse-lhe.

- Não sei se cresci o suficiente. Às vezes penso que não cresci de todo. - e depois de uma pausa voltou a falar, mas desta vez de um assunto totalmente diferente, um assunto que estava a assombrar as nossas cabeças desde que o terceiro período começara, apesar de nenhum de nós ter dito nada - O que vai ser de nós Scorpius?

No entanto não encontrei resposta para ela. O que ia ser de nós?

- Não nos vamos ver todos os dias, nem partilhar a mesma sala comum, nem estar nas mesmas aulas, nem vamos ter o tempo das refeições para estarmos juntos. O que é que vai acontecer quando não nos virmos durante semanas e começarmos a ser desconhecidos um para o outro?

- Nós não nos vamos deixar de nos ver durante semanas, Rose. Nós vamos conseguir passar por isto. - disse-lhe, embora não fizesse ideia de como iríamos realmente passar por isso quando nenhuma das nossas famílias sabia o que estava a acontecer.

- Eu vou falar com o meu pai. - ouvi-a dizer baixo, e virei-me para ela - E com a minha mãe também... Suponho que eles terão de aceitar. Esta luta nunca foi nossa.

Acenei com a cabeça e voltei a olhar para o horizonte, estava quase a acabar, mais alguns segundos e o Sol desapareceria na água, e não mais voltaria a erguer para nós.

- Último pôr do Sol. - disse eu.

- Último pôr do Sol. - repetiu ela.

E depois o Sol desapareceu, nós tomámos coragem, levantámo-nos e caminhámos em direção a um novo capítulo da nossa história.

* * *

><p><em>NA: A única coisa que eu posso fazer é pedir desculpas. Eu não estou com inspiração absolutamente nenhuma, e andei a adiar escrever durante muito tempo e quando decidi que não podia adiar mais foi isto que saiu... Peço muitas desculpas, está absolutamente horrivel, eu sei. Nem inspiração tenho encontrado para escrever o meu original, o que é absolutamente frustrante... _

_A minha imaginação foi-se e a única coisa que posso fazer é esperar que ela volte o quanto antes._

_Até lá, desculpem. Pela demora e pela porcaria que isto está. Beijos enormes para todos vocês. _


	33. Saudade

**Saudade **_- Rose POV_

Tinha passado uma semana, e nada tinha acontecido. Nem uma carta, nem um olá, nem um único sinal de que ele estava vivo.

Depois passou um mês e eu quis escrever-lhe uma carta mas não queria ser chata e atrapalhar a vida dele, portanto fiquei em silêncio e esperei por um sinal.

Passaram três meses, as férias de Verão inteiras, e eu não consegui controlar-me e enviei-lhe uma carta a perguntar como é que ele estava e se ainda se lembrava de mim. Já passou um mês desde que lhe enviei a carta e ele ainda não respondeu.

Hoje voltei a contar os dias desde a última vez que eu o vi e contei seis meses... Já é quase Natal e a única coisa que eu consigo desejar como prenda é que ele apareça, nem que seja para me dizer que já não há nada entre nós e que ele gosta de outra pessoa, ou que simplesmente deixou de querer lutar por mim. Dei por mim a comprar uma prenda de Natal para ele e pensei enviá-la por coruja, mas depois enfiei-a debaixo da árvore de Natal e disse a mim mesma que se ele quisesse a prenda, que viesse cá buscá-la.

Agora que estou a trabalhar decidi comprar uma casa só para mim, o apartamento não é muito grande, mas pelo menos é o meu espaço, e agora que trabalho como auror no ministério, o meu salário dá para pagar isto. Comprei uma árvore de Natal e preenchi o meu tempo a decorar a minha casa, e dei por mim a não pensar tanto nele. Agora já me mudei completamente, e a minha casa está coberta de luzes por toda a parte e decorações de Natal, e também tenho a árvore mesmo no canto ao lado da lareira. A prenda dele está lá em baixo e eu ainda não perdi a esperança de que ele venha cá reclamá-la, mas ainda não veio, e falta um dia para o dia de Natal, e eu estou sozinha deitada na minha cama a olhar para o teto e a pensar o que é que correu mal, porque mesmo sete meses depois eu não consigo tirá-lo da minha cabeça, e mesmo que conseguisse não sei se queria.

Sempre que alguém toca à campainha eu dou por mim a pedir a Merlin que seja ele, mas é um pedido escusado, porque nunca é, e dou por mim a pensar se alguma vez será. Agora tenho uma fotografia nossa no meu colo e lágrimas a escorrer-me pela cara e prometo a mim mesma que estas são as últimas lágrimas que vão escorrer por por ele da minha cara, e enfio a fotografia na minha mesa de cabeceira e fecho-a e dou por mim a desejar que como fecho a gaveta, também feche a porta que me ligava a Scorpius Malfoy.

Para sempre.

* * *

><p><em>NA: Desculpem pela demora, e não vou de todo abandonar esta fic, apenas a escola tem-me ocupado demasiado tempo e não tenho conseguido fazer absolutamente nada para além de estudar até morrer. Não sei quando é que vou voltar a ter tempo para escrever, mas o que eu sei que no meio destes testes todos a minha inspiração voltou e já consigo escrever decentemente outra vez. Ainda que seja um capítulo melancólico, espero que tenham gostado, porque a Rose está a entrar em depressão e do Scorpius nem uma palavra._

_Não se preocupem se eu voltar a ficar muito tempo sem escrever, não é de todo porque abandonei a fic, é só porque não consigo mesmo arranjar tempo. No máximo dos máximos, se não conseguir arranjar tempo, nas férias de Natal volto (visto bem, só falta um mês :D). Beijos enormes!_


	34. Promessa

**Promessa **_- Scorpius POV_

- Rose! - gritei, o mais forte que consegui, e quando não ouvi resposta nenhuma voltei a gritar - Rose Weasley! Eu sei que estás aí dentro!

A resposta não foi imediata, mas depois de mais algum tempo e de bater mais uma meia dúzia de vezes à porta ouvi passos a descerem escadas e dei três passos para longe de porta. Se havia coisa que eu conhecia, era a fúria de Rose Weasley, e tinha de salvar a minha vida, nem que fosse o tempo suficiente para lhe dizer tudo aquilo que tinha para dizer. Poucos segundos depois a porta da frente do pequeno apartamento abriu-se e revelou Rose do outro lado.

Ao principio mal a reconheci, oito meses depois da última vez que a vira e parecia que tinham passado anos. Ela tinha vestido um vestido verde escuro casual, e um casaco cinzento comprido a cobrir-lhe os braços, estava descalça, como se tivesse acabado de chegar de algum sítio. Os cabelos ruivos estavam mais compridos do que eu alguma vez os vira, esticados, davam-lhe quase pela cintura. O tempo passara por Rose Weasley e algures no tempo eu que eu deixara de a ver a adolescente tinha desaparecido e à minha frente estava uma mulher. Mas depois olhei para os olhos azuis e era como se tempo algum tivesse passado e todas as memórias de Hogwarts que eu tanto tinha tentado fechar a sete chaves voltaram a mim com toda a força. Mas em vez do sorriso que eu queria ela tinha no rosto uma expressão confusa.

- Hey. - digo, momentaneamente sem palavras, tudo o que eu lhe queria dizer parecia querer escapar-me por entre os dedos.

E depois a cara dela intensificou-se ainda mais e eu preparei-me para o que estava para vir, sabendo muito bem que merecia cada palavra que ela dissesse e muito mais.

- Hey? Oito meses sem notícias tuas, abandonada sem sequer uma razão à qual me agarrar, e a única coisa que tens para me dizer é _hey_?

Abri a boca, mas ela não me deixou falar.

- Tu sabes o que é que fizeste Scorpius Malfoy? Tu foste embora e prometeste que voltavas, prometeste tanta coisa e sabes qual foi o pior? Foi eu ter acreditado em tudo. E depois nunca mais voltas a aparecer, não respondes às minhas cartas, não dizes absolutamente nada. Abandonaste e nem sequer tiveste a decência de me avisar que eu estava a ser abandonada? Quem és tu Malfoy? Porque eu cheguei à conclusão que não te conheço, não te conheço de todo. Nem sequer uma razão a que me agarrar, sem saber o que tinha acontecido de errado. Sabes quantos meses... Não. Claro que não sabes, e aparentemente não quiseste saber, portanto não venhas bater à minha porta com um _hey _qualquer, porque isto acabou Malfoy. Já não estamos em Hogwarts, e eu já não sou tua namorada.

Quando ela parou estava ofegante e vermelha e eu sabia que muito em breve ela me fecharia a porta na cara e eu nunca mais teria uma oportunidade, nunca mais na vida, e eu não podia deixar isso acontecer. Portanto quando a minha oportunidade chegou, eu agarrei-me a ela com todas as forças.

- Tens razão. - Rose, com uma cara de confusão, olhou-me nos olhos, incrédula, enquanto se agarrava à porta - Nada do que eu possa dizer pode salvar estes oito meses, achas que eu não sei disso? Achas que eu não sei que estraguei absolutamente tudo Weasley? Mas é isso que eu faço. Eu estrago as coisas, portanto antes que me feches a porta na cara para sempre, deixa-me dizer tudo aquilo que preciso.

Por momentos achei que ela fosse mesmo fechar a porta na minha cara, mas depois fez outra coisa totalmente diferente.

- Quem é que te disse que eu morava aqui? - perguntou-me num tom acusatório.

- Albus. - disse, e só depois percebi que tinha acabado de por o meu melhor amigo em grandes sarilhos - Não o culpes, eu quase que tive de lhe apontar a varinha à garganta para ele me dizer onde raio é que tu moravas agora.

Ela não se riu e eu suspirei.

- Tens razão, eu desisti de nós. Fui para casa com um saco cheio de esperanças e coragem e quando contei ao meu pai tudo ele fez a única coisa para a qual eu não estava preparado. Eu já previa os berros, as ameaças, ser posto fora de casa, ser deserdado, nunca mais conseguir falar com ele, e mesmo deixar de poder usar o nome Malfoy outra vez. Mas ele fez outra coisa, ele simplesmente disse-me a verdade, disse-me que ele nunca nos ia aceitar, que a tua família nunca nos ia aceitar e que íamos viver todos os dias divididos por causa das nossas famílias.

- Achas que eu não levei com isso do meu pai também? Achas que não foi difícil para mim também? - retaliou.

- O que queres que te diga, que és mais forte do que eu? Mais persistente? Leva todos os elogios que quiseres Rose, mas a verdade é esta. Eu acreditei nele, eu acreditei em cada palavra que ele disse e desisti de nós.

- Esqueceste-te de enviar a carta a avisar. Não me digas que não havia pergaminho na tua casa? Tinta?

Revirei os olhos à ironia e simplesmente continuei.

- Eu estava errado está bem? Eu não consigo fazer isto, não consigo viver sem ti, e podes crer que é a coisa mais parva que eu já disse a uma rapariga, mas também é a mais verdadeira, portanto cala a boca e ouve, pode ser? - isto fez-la retrair um pouco, como se eu lhe tivesse espetado uma faca algures, e isso fez-me suspirar e levar uma mão à testa, a última coisa que eu queria fazer era magoá-la mais ainda - Eu pensei que conseguia perfeitamente voltar à minha vida normal, mas não consigo parar de me questionar o que teria acontecido se eu tivesse lutado, percebes? Eu ando completamente perdido! Não sei o que fazer da minha vida, e dou por mim a perguntar-me... Coisas... Eu estou perdido Rose. Eu estava perdido antes de te conhecer, só que não sabia o quão perdido estava até entrares na minha vida.

Quando olhei para ela nos olhos vi um mar de lágrimas a formar-se nos olhos dela e as barreiras dela a desvanecerem-se.

- Não Scorpius. Não faças isto, porque eu consegui por-me de pé depois de sete meses, mas não sei se consigo depois disto. Tu tens de ir embora... Tu tens de sair da minha vida. Nós acabámos à muito tempo atrás.

- Nós estamos longe de acabar, e tu sabes disso Rose.

Ela abanava a cabeça negativamente, como que dizendo não a si mesma.

- Tu abandonaste-me. Não sabes o que é que isso me custou! Não sabes! Não pode acontecer outra vez, não posso ser abandonada outra vez... Vai-te embora raios, sai daqui! - Rose tinha começado a gritar, mas isso não me tirou do meu lugar.

- Eu não te vou abandonar. Cometo erros uma vez só, nunca duas.

- Por favor, vai-te embora. - Rose Weasley parecia estar a implorar à minha frente - Não percebes que eu não te quero ver? Eu não quero ter nada contigo, magoaste-me o suficiente, tiveste a tua chance, agora vai-te embora.

- Diz-me que não imaginas. - gritei também - Diz-me que não pensas em mim e imaginas como poderia ter sido e eu vou-me embora. Prometo.

Mas em vez de fazer isso Rose Weasley continuou diante de mim, pés assentes no chão, encostada à porta entreaberta e lágrimas a rebolarem pelas faces já coradas dela.

- Esquece. Esquece-me. É o melhor para todos. - respondeu-me, passado alguns momentos.

- Não. Lembras-te de falarmos daquele momento nas nossas vidas em que damos o tudo ou viramos as costas? Lembras-te de falarmos de um momento que acontece em que tens dois caminhos por onde seguir, e é isso que vai decidir toda a tua vida a partir daí? Este é o meu cruzamento, este é o meu dar tudo ou virar as costas, Rose, e eu não vou virar as costas, porque já fiz isso uma vez e custou-me a única coisa que eu realmente precisava. Eu vou escolher um caminho, e esse caminho és tu, se tu quiseres...

Com as mãos meio a tremer, levei a mão ao bolso do casaco e tirei de lá uma caixinha de veludo preta e no momento seguinte ajoelhei-me à frente de Rose Weasley, e encarei-a nos olhos, enquanto abria a caixa.

- Rose Marie Weasley...

- Tu estás louco... - ouvi-a murmurar, pelos lábios entreabertos enquanto os olhos dela se abriam mais do que nunca e ela fixava os olhos na pequena caixa, para confirmar se o que ela estava a ouvir era verdade.

- ...queres casar comigo?

Durante aquilo que me pareceram anos Rose permaneceu de pé completamente chocada e eu permaneci de joelho no chão, preparando-me mentalmente para o _não_ que chegaria em breve. E quando eu já tinha perdido a conta do tempo e o meu joelho já me doía Rose avançou a medo, quase como se fosse um gato magoado com medo de dar confiança à pessoa errada, ela caminhou pé ante pé até mim e depois, muito lentamente, pegou na mão que não estava a agarrar a caixa e fez-me levantar.

Há oito meses que não estava tão próximo dela, ou sentia o cheiro de baunilha que a pele dela tinha, e apetecia-me abraçá-la, mas não podia. Porque ainda me faltava uma resposta. Oiço-a suspirar ao de leve, e depois estica a mão esquerda para mim, olha-me nos olhos com uma intensidade que me podia ter morto logo ali e diz:

- É bom que este caminho seja o certo, Scorpius Malfoy. Porque se não for deves-me o resto da minha vida.

* * *

><p><em>NA: Desculpem o atraso e espero que tenha valido a pena *-* O que acharam? OBRIGADA ENORME a todos os reviews, especialmente à Maria Jlia - se não fosses tu, este capítulo nunca seria publicado._

_A história ainda não acabou, ainda tenha cinco ou seis capítulos planeados. Beijos enormes e novamente, muitas desculpas pela demora._


	35. Jantar

**Jantar **_- Rose POV_

- Estás perfeita, por mim nem sequer precisavas de um vestido, mas tudo bem... - voltou a assegurar-me Scorpius, sentado em cima da cama do meu apartamento, que nas últimas semanas se tinha tornado _nosso. _

Ajeitei mais uma vez o vestido preto e voltei a olhar para o espelho enorme que estava no canto do quarto.

- Não. Definitivamente o azul. - disse, mais para mim do que para ele, e puxo o vestido por cima da cabeça e arremesso-o para um canto enquanto volto a pegar no azul, vestindo-o pela terceira vez.

Era um azul claro, de meia manga, justo até à cintura e caindo depois em volta numa saia larga. Enfiei os sapatos pretos nos pés e voltei a olhar-me ao espelho.

- Scorpius, isto não está a resultar. - volto a dizer, o pânico demarcado na minha voz.

Ele suspira e levanta-se, pela milésima vez, e põe-se ao meu lado. Ele tornou-se um palmo mais alto do que eu, o que lhe dá a altura perfeita para eu enroscar a minha cabeça debaixo do queixo dele... Mas não é isso que interessa aqui. O que interessa é que ele tem vestido uma camisa cinzenta e umas calças pretas e uns sapatos de cerimónia pretos. E está perfeito. E quando olho para mim só me apetece dar um soco ao espelho, porque eu não estou perfeita, e eu _preciso _de estar perfeita, porque vou conhecer os pais do Scorpius e apresentar-me como noiva dele. O que já por si não é nada agradável.

Porque o meu nome é Rose Weasley. E o meu vestido é horrível.

Ele volta a suspirar e percorre o quarto até ao roupeiro, de onde tira qualquer coisa e atira-o para mim. Só quando eu o apanho é que reparo que é um vestido verde.

- Veste esse. - diz-me, e volta a sentar-se, observando-me atentamente.

Deito-lhe um olhar interrogativo mas descalço rapidamente os sapatos e volto a puxar o vestido pela cabeça sem questionar e atiro-o para o mesmo canto que o preto, enfio o vestido pela cabeça e quando olho para Scorpius ele está mesmo à minha frente com uns sapatos pretos nas mãos. Eu descalço os outros e substituo por aqueles que ele escolheu e ele sorri-me. Eu viro-me para o espelho e sinto-me sorrir quando sei que ele acertou em cheio. O vestido é feito de renda de um verde escuro e profundo, de alças grossas e com um decote redondo e muito pouco acentuado. Tem um fino cinto castanho que me acentua a cintura e depois cai numa saia larga até aos meus joelhos. Os sapatos pretos, em vez dos normais que eu queria levar, eram abertos à frente e depois tinham uma tira que ligava a tira em volta dos dedos à tira que estava em volta do meu tornozelo.

- Vês. Elegante e bonita. Já está bom o suficiente para ti? - pergunta-me Scorpius passado alguns segundos.

- Para mim está. - digo, e pego na pequena mala preta que está em cima da cama e dirijo-me para a porta, seguida de perto por ele, olhando de relance para o pequeno diamante que estava pousado no dedo anelar da minha mãe esquerda - A questão é se será suficiente para os teus pais.

(...)

A mansão erguia-se no céu e tapava a lua cheia que estava hoje. Arrepiei-me e não sei se foi pelo frio, pela medo ou por qualquer outra coisa.

- Relaxa. - Scorpius tentou acalmar-me o caminho inteiro, mas não havia maneira de o fazer, o meu coração estava aos pulos e penso que vou desmaiar a qualquer segundo, mas não tenho tempo para isso, porque nesse preciso momento a porta abre-se e uma mulher alta de cabelos escuros e sorriso amigável abre a porta, e por momentos eu poderia pensar que me tinha enganado na casa, se não fosse a mulher parecer uma copia feminina do Scorpius.

- Oh, olá. Ainda bem que chegaram, estávamos à vossa espera. - e depois o olhar dela cai em mim, sem nunca perder o seu sorriso - Bem-vinda Rose, que bom finalmente conhecer-te!

Para não me atrapalhar com as palavras tento algo fácil primeiro:

- Boa noite Mrs. Malfoy, e obrigada.

Scorpius rodeia-me a cintura com o braço e leva-me para dentro da sua casa. Sinto-me aliviada por não ser tão mau como imaginava. Por dentro a casa parecia muito mais acolhedora do que por fora. Os meus saltos e de Astoria Malfoy ecoam pelo hall de entrada até chegarmos à sala, onde há uma lareira acesa e a luz e maior. Não consigo deixar de reparar no quão as divisões são tão grandes, faz com que as pessoas parecessem pequenas e estivesse tudo muito vazio. Num cadeirão ao lado da lareira está um homem que eu não podia confundir com mais ninguém. Draco Malfoy ergue-se e com passos lentos dirige-se até nós, os seus olhos no momento em que pousam em mim não mais se desviam.

- Scorpius, Miss Weasley. - não gosto da maneira como ele diz o meu nome, mas engulo o meu orgulho, pelo Scorpius, e respondo:

- Mr. Malfoy. - com um aceno de cabeça.

- Eu não gosto dos seus pais. - diz-me, tão direto que quase me apanha desprevenida. _Quase_.

- Já ouvi dizer. - respondo, e tento não me esquecer de manter o queixo erguido e de o olhar nos olhos, eu sou uma Weasley, e eu _nunca_ desisto de nada - Acho que isso vai ser um problema porque sabe, eu gosto do seu filho, e não me parece que isso vá mudar em breve, portanto pode odiar os meus pais o quanto quiser, isso não é problema meu, é problema vosso.

O choque abateu-se sobre mim quando Draco Malfoy sorri torto para mim e depois diz:

- Eu não gosto dos seus pais Miss Weasley, mas talvez venha a gostar de si. E para além disso, mal posso esperar por ver a cara de Ron Wealsey quando ele perceber que em breve a sua única filha vai ter como último nome Malfoy.

* * *

><p><em>NA: Bom, isto foi inesperado. Não era assim que eu tinha imaginado a reação de Draco Malfoy à Rose, mas não sei bem porquê saiu assim, e é assim que vai ficar. O Draco já fez muita porcaria na vida, e fez muitas escolhas más, mas isso não quer dizer que ele seja uma má pessoa, até porque casou com Astoria, e na minha opinião, ela deve ser uma mulher do caraças para aturar uma coisa daquelas._

_Não acho, no entanto, que Draco se opusesse ao relacionamento do filho. Ele próprio sabe o que é ser infeliz por escolhas que o pai fez por ele e não me parece que ele tenha feito os mesmos erros que o pai dele fez. _

_Portanto, aqui está a minha versão do velho Draco Malfoy, um pouco mudado, mas sempre irónico e sempre pronto para provocar Ron Weasley._

_Espero que tenham gostado, obrigado aos reviews e aos novos seguidores: bem-vindos! _

_Vejo-vos em breve (:_

_P.S.: Eu não costumo fazer isto, porque acho que cada um deve imaginar a história da sua maneira, mas para quem quer saber quais são o vestido e os sapatos que Rose Weasley usou no jantar:_

_images.*****newlook.*****com*****/is/image/newlook/womens/dresses/evening-and-party-dresses/dark-green-daisy-lace-skater-dress/263626938?$prod_details_hero$  
><em>_static9.*****depositphotos.*****com*****/1098692/1079/i/950/depositphotos_*****107*****928*****16*****-Black-high-heels-shoes.*****jpg_

_(basta copiar, colar no navegador e tirar os *****)_


	36. Problema

**Problema **_- Scorpius POV_

Sentei-me à mesa e tentei ignorar o facto de Ron Weasley estar no topo da mesa a olhar para mim como quem me quer matar, pior, como quem está a tomar em consideração matar-me. Rose sentou-se ao mau lado, e do outro lado sentou-se Albus, enquanto o resto da família, tanto Potters como Weasleys ocupavam os seus lugares.

Nunca me tinha sentido tão deslocado na minha vida, nem mesmo quando perdi o jogo de Quidditch contra os Gryffindor por salvar a Rose e a maior parte da minha equipa ter deixado de me falar durante cerca de um mês. Aqui, sentado à mesa d'A Toca, maioritariamente rodeado de cabeças ruivas e de olhares furtivos, foi quando eu me vi com mais vontade de saltar daquela cadeira e correr porta fora. Mas não o podia fazer, pela Rose.

- Nunca pensei em ter um Malfoy sentado à minha mesa. - disse Ron Weasley entre dentes, orelhas vermelhas e punhos cerrados em cima da mesa.

- Não começes. - ameaçou Rose, e depois a discussão que tinha começado assim que Arthur Weasley abrira a porta para me deixar a mim e à Rose entrar recomeçou.

Não conseguia saber ao certo quem gritava mais, se Rose, se Ron Weasley, mas ambos pareciam estar prestes a saltar das cadeiras e ir ao pescoço um do outro. Desviei o meu olhar da luta e olhei para Albus, porque não tinha coragem de olhar para mais lado nenhum. Ele estava a comer como se nada estivesse a acontecer, e depois virou-se para a avó, Mrs. Wealsey, e elogiou o guisado dela. Ela sorriu, como se nada estivesse a acontecer também, e depois olhou para mim e fez-se ouvir por cima dos gritos:

- Há algum problema, Scorpius? - perguntou-me.

Eu pisquei os olhos algumas vezes, antes de olhar de esguelha para a luta que pai e filha ainda travavam antes de voltar a olhar para Mrs. Weasley. Ela pareceu rir-se, mas não consegui ouvir por cima dos gritos.

- Não te preocupes querido, um dia vais habituar-te a isso. - disse-me ela, antes de pegar no meu prato e de me servir o guisado e foi aí que tanto Rose como Ron Weasley pararam e olharam para Mrs. Weasley.

- Como assim _habituar-se_? - exigiu saber Ron Weasley, dirigindo-se à mãe.

- Bom, caso ainda não tenhas reparado há um anel no dedo da tua filha, Ron. - disse ela, sem sequer se dar ao trabalho de olhar para ele.

- Exato, aí está o problema. - disse Ron.

- Não vejo nenhum problema aqui.

- Pois eu vejo, e está exatamente ali, sentado à tua mesa. Porque é que estás a agir como se isso não significasse nada? Ele é um _Malfoy. _Ouviste? _Malfoy!_ Ou já te esqueceste do que isso quer dizer?

Mrs. Weasley pousou o meu prato à minha frente depois olhou para o filho nos olhos, e eu soube pela primeira vez quem mandava naquela casa.

- Não há aqui problema nenhum, Ronald Weasley. Tu é que estás a fazer problemas na tua cabeça. Foi ele que a tua filha escolheu, não achas isso mais do que suficiente para o aceitarmos? Ou achas que os teus ódios são mais importantes do que a felicidade da tua filha? Porque se achas, Ron, eu falhei contigo.

Ron Weasley pareceu chocado e passado alguns segundos sentou-se na cadeira, da qual já se tinha levantado, levou uma garfada de guisado à boca e não voltou a falar.

As mulheres da família trocaram olhares entre si com um sorriso no canto dos lábios e depois fui eu que falei, talvez um pouco alto demais.

- Tenho medo.

E depois toda a gente desatou-se a rir, menos Ron Weasley, e o barulho instalou-se na cozinha enquanto pratos passavam de mão em mão e o arroz passava para trás e para a frente e as pessoas riam e as pessoas falavam e depois o olhar de Rose cruzou-se com o meu, e ela sorriu, e eu finalmente percebi que tudo ia ficar bem. Nós iamos ficar bem.

Porque eu já não era nenhum problema.

* * *

><p><em>NA: Olá! Espero que tenham gostado deste capítulo. Molly Weasley sempre a comandar a família... O que seria de nós se não fosse ela? Obrigada a todos os que seguem a fic e fazem review. Eu sei que não ando a responder últimamente, porque realmente não ando com muito tempo, mas quero que saibam que é ótimo ler o que vocêm pensam._

_Beijos a todos e até ao próximo!_


End file.
